A Trip to Denali
by kaykayx17
Summary: Edwards gone to do research on the volturi, and hasn't been back in 3 months. Bellas upset, so she goes on a trip with some friends only to find Edward with another woman..? E/B paring. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Bella rummaged through her clothes in her closet, looking for a couple of warm outfits to shove in her bag.

As she continued to pack, all her clothes in a mess about the room, her thoughts drifted to a certain boy that

always held a place in her thoughts.

She frowned at the thought of him, _God damn it, Edward.. _She thought, and shoved in more clothes roughly. He had left 2, maybe 3 months ago, to Alaska. Apparently he wanted to visit _Tanyas' _Clan to get some info about the Volturi, to help them be more prepared, incase they make another early visit to the Cullens' household.

She wasn't exactly happy with him leaving, not to mention the fact that Tanya was involved in this little visit. The one female that apparently showed interest in Edward, when he stayed there way back when.

He said he would be back soon. Apparently that was a load of bullshit. Unless to him, soon is a years time. That's certainty what these past 3 months have felt like.

Lucky for her though, She might be paying him a surprise visit soon enough. She smiled at the thought, her eyes staring into space as her thoughts continued to wander.

About a week ago, She got a call from Mike, asking if she wanted to go on a little trip up to Alaska with him, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Lauren and Tyler.

"_Where, exactly?" She had asked Mike, hoping it was Denali, or somewhere near it._

"_Well, We were thinking Fairbanks, or maybe Denali to go skiing-"_

"_Denali!" She shouted into the phone as soon as he heard him say it. She cleared her throat, "I mean, I heard Denali has awesome slopes and a great National Park there.." _

_Mike laughed into the phone, "I'm happy at your enthusiasm, Bella. I'll tell Jessica that we should go to Denali, She should have no problem with it.!"_

They talked on from there for a bit, talking about all the things they could do then she wrapped it up quickly, getting off the phone. They had planned to leave today, in the morning, considering it would be about a days worth of a drive.

And so here she was, 5 A.M., last minute packing.

Once she finished and got dressed in jeans, a long sleeved Navy Blue shirt and a ski vest, She hopped down her steps , dropping her bag by the door and going into the kitchen for some coffee.

Charlie was still sleeping, not having work today, so he was most likely going to be sleeping in. She would be gone before he woke up, so she left him a little note, saying that she loves him and that she'll see him in a week.

He was overly happy that she was going on a trip with her friends, especially since she was going without Edward. He still wasn't too keen about him.

As she took her last sips of her coffee, She looked out the kitchen window seeing Jessica pull up, with everyone packed in the SUV. She honked her horn twice, looking annoyed as she looked back at everyone in the car.

Bella laughed, picking up her bag and heading out the door, locking up then getting in the car.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted first, before she even stepped in, followed by hellos from everyone else, not all of them so happy.

Bella smiled and greeted them back, throwing her bag in the trunk as she stepped in, sitting beside Angela and Ben.

She put on bright smile for everyone as she chatted small talk with them, until she got boring and they talked within them. She leaned her head against the window, looking out into the normal rainy day of Forks. Eventually, her eyelids slipped closed and she fell asleep.

She woke up slowly, turning her head and looked around at the mostly quiet car. Mike was sleeping, along with Tyler, Lauren and Ben. Angela was flipping through a magazine with her headphones in. Bella twisted her body looking over at the clock and saw that she slept almost 13 hours.

She hasn't gotten much sleep at home since Edward left, So I guess these hours made up for it.

She looked out the window and saw it dark, She looked up at Jessica, "Where are we?"

Jessica looked into the rearview mirror at Bella, a grim look on her face. "We're about an hour or two until we get to Denali." She replied, and looked back at the road.

Bella nodded, knowing there was no use in trying to say anything more. She looked out the window, hoping the time would pass quickly.

Scenes past by, And her thoughts wandered again, as she began to day dream. About Edward. His small, soft kisses. His marble smooth lips. His flawless skin. The way he held her close, making her warm even though his skin was colder than ice. Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed them in a setting together.

Just them two alone, In their meadow. No distractions. Nobody else. Just them.

_She was beside him on the grass, staring up at the sunny sky, She looked over at him. At his glittering skin and beautiful crooked smile. He was staring back at her, his golden eyes smoldering into hers. He brought a hand up to her face, lightly touching her cheek with his finger tips._

"_Bella.." he spoke softly, watching as she leaned into his cheek, loving the contrast of her warm blushed cheeks to his cold smooth palm._

"_Mmm.." she responded. Her eyes closed as she savored the feeling of his touch. She opened her eyes and noted his hair, the red in it standing out in the sun, compared to the normal bronze of it. He was still smiling at her, just staring at her. Her blush grew._

"_Bella.." A voice said again, but it wasn't his. His lips didn't move as the voice spoke. And it certainty wasn't the velvet tone of her Edward. Her eyebrows furrowed as she became confused._

"_Bella!" _

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around her confused, and fully awake now. It was Mike. He was kneeling next to her, Just them two in the car, She saw through the front window, everyone else with their bags, walking into a hotel.

"We're here, Come on." He smiled and took her hand, helping her out of the SUV, then closing the door. She went to the trunk, going to grab her bag when his hand went in front of hers and grabbed it for her. "I'll get it."

She smiled softly, "It's fine. I want to get it myself." She spoke, without insulting him and took the bag, letting him close the trunk. They walked next to each other as they entered the hotel. She looked around and froze

She saw a couple, right outside the Hotel Restaurant. One had strawberry blonde hair, flowing to her lower back. She was wearing a red dress, hiked up a couple of inches about her legs. The male, had bronze, messy hair. He was wearing a nice black suit, that fit nicely over his gorgeous body.

The woman had her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. While he had his hands, set gently upon her hips as they were leaning in, their lips almost touching.

Bella dropped her bag. The echo of it, filling the room. A couple of people turned to look at her. Wondering. But she didn't see them, before she realized it, her lips parted as a name escaped from her mouth.

"Edward."

_A/N: This is my first Twilight Fanfic, So tell me what you think ; I'm still working on the second chapter, almost done with it. If i get enough reviews for this saying that you want me to continue i will. so review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Both Edward and the woman looked over at her, His face went from, shocked, to pain, to composure. She caught sight of the womans face and took in a sharp breath. This must be Tanya. She remembered Edwards short description of her. And the fact that he was here to visit her clan, It just all made sense.

Bella could feel the burning of tears behind her eyes, but she pushed them back. She refused to cry in front of them two, like this. Instead anger replaced her sadness, and she stood up straight, peering over at Mike, who had no clue what was going on. She put on a smile and linked her arm in his,

"Come on, Mike, Lets go with the others to get checked in and go to our room. " She gave him a flirty smile as she pulled him towards the others.

"O-Okay." he stuttered a bit, giving her a grin as he walked with her to the front desk.

Bella took a quick peek over at Edward. His eyes were glued to her as Tanya looked up at him, her lips moving, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Bella turned her back to everyone else, and frowned. He almost _kissed _her. If she hadn't showed up, what would they be doing right now? She shook her head as she got frustrated with the thought, and decided to make Edward feel close to what she was feeling.

"Ugh…My bag is so heavy.." She complained as they started walking towards the elevators. She glanced up at Mike, hoping he got her drift.

He looked down at her. "Oh, Here let me get that, Bella.." he reached over, grabbing the strap of the bag and pulling it over his shoulder.

She grinned at him, "Thanks, Mike! You're the best." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, nearing his lips a bit, ignoring the look Jessica was giving her. She stepped back and smiled at him as they walked into the elevator.

Before the door closed, she got one last peek at Edward. His mouth was open, staring after her, as Tanya leaned up to kiss his neck. Bella glared at him as the doors shut.

"Hey, Wasn't that Edward out there?" Angela asked as they started to go up.

Bella glanced at her and smiled, "Nah, I thought that too, It's just someone that looks a lot like him."

Angela laughed a little, "Yeah, he was a with a woman too and I know Edward would never do that to you. I must have been mistaken."

Bella just nodded.

As they reached the fifth floor, they walked down the hallway, stopping in front of two rooms. 510 and 511. They split them up, all the girls in one room, and all the guys in the other. Bella smiled along with the other three at the guys as they went into their room, closing the door behind them

The room was small, but comfy. There was a full bathroom, and 2 full beds, with a television, a mini fridge and a desk. There was also a door, connecting their room to the boys room, but it could be locked.

Bella went over to the bed that her and Angela would share and set her bag down next to it, collapsing onto the bed. She closed her eyes as her thoughts continued to wander drastically. _Edward…Tanya…Why were they here? What are they doing now? Why would Edward lie to me? _

Bella groaned and opened her eyes to see that Lauren and Jessica had completely crashed on their bed and to see Angela reading next to her. She smiled and grabbed her bag, pulling out pajama bottoms that she slipped on quickly before slipping underneath the covers and closed her eyes. _Sleep Bella, We'll find out some more answers tomorrow…somehow._ She told herself , then soon enough fell asleep once more.

"Bella…Bella…Bella!" A voice called. Bella groaned and rolled over, away from the voice.

"What.." She said sleepily to the voice.

"We're going to the slopes are you coming?" The voice said again. Angela?

"Nmfh…" Bella groaned out, shaking her head as she snuggled into her pillow more.

"Fine. Lets just go." A different voice said. Lauren?

"Alright.." Angela agreed reluctantly.

She heard them all shuffle about and talk before hearing the door close, and then everything was quiet.

Bella fell back asleep

_She walked down a corridor, a dark corridor. Candle flames flickered as she walked by. They were everywhere along the walls, directing her where to go. She looked around confused, wondering where she was going. _

_She started to hear voices. Well, more like moans. Bellas' eyebrows furrowed as her pace quickened._

"_Mmmm…Edward…" A voice moaned out. She didn't recognize the voice, which just made her walk faster towards the voice._

_She turned a corner to find a door. It was cracked open a bit and she couldn't help but take a peek._

_She wished she didn't._

_She saw Tanya and Edward. In a bed. Naked._

_Tanyas legs were spread on either side of Edward as Edward rocked in between her legs, slowly._

"_Ahh…Tanya…You feel so good." Edward moaned out as his mouth leaned down to press to Tanyas in a very, very passionate kiss. Bella didn't want to look, She didn't want to see, She wanted to pull away. But she couldn't. Something was keeping her there._

_Tanyas hands tangled into Edwards hair, as their pace quickened._

"_Don't..touch..him.." Bella found herself saying quietly as she watched._

_They continued. Edwards head was tilted up, his lips parted as his breath quickened. Tanyas hands moved to his hips, bringing him towards her more._

"_Don't touch him.." Bella spoke louder, but they didn't hear her._

_Tanya moaned her body tensing. "Edward…I'm almost there.." Edward moaned and nodded. _

"_Me too, Tanya, Me too.." He moaned once more, louder as he moved into her harder._

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Bella screamed. Then she woke up._

She flew up in bed, sitting up, breathing heavily. She sat there for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she looked around the empty room.

"It was just a dream.." She spoke softly to herself as she laughed a little at her foolishness. She ran a hand through her hair and turned her body so she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just a dream.." She whispered to herself again. She shook her head, clearing the dream from her head and sat up. Moving towards the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and frowned. She looked absolutely horrible. Her hair stuck to her sweaty face and her eyes looked red and strained.

She shook her head again, letting her brown hair fall around her like a curtain. She moved towards the shower and turned it on, watching the strings of water flow towards the tiled ground.

She stepped away, undressing and stepped in, washing up.

Once out of the shower, she walked to her bag, pulling out a pair of jeans, a tank top and her Forks High School sweatshirt. She put them on and sat on the edge of her bed again, deliberating what she wanted to do. Eventually, she decided she would walk around the hotel, see what there was to do there.

She picked up her key card and slipped it in her back jean pocket and walked out of the room, turning and heading to the elevators, when a voice stopped her.

"Bella." The warm and velvet voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned around slowly, reluctant to look him in the eyes.

Edward stood there, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, as he leaned against the wall, one foot balancing against the wall.

She kept her composure calm. "Edward." She nodded back, trying hard to not let her emotions appear on her face.

He studied her face for a moment, searching for something to tell him what she was thinking. He sighed in frustration and put one hand up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

"Bella, Let me explain.."

She laughed without humor as she looked down at the ground. "No, It's alright, I doubt you'd tell me the truth anyways."

His eyes continued to stay closed as he groaned. "Bella. I wont lie to you, Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth."

She looked up at him for a moment, studying him before speaking again. "Okay, fine. I'll start with something easy. Why are you in this hotel?"

He opened his eyes and stared at her before groaning and looking away. "Because Tanya wanted me to stay with her…"

Bella parted her lips, shocked. And turned away. "That's all I needed to hear." She said softly before starting to walk away.

She heard him put his foot down onto the ground and felt his eyes staring at her back. "Bella, You don't understand."

Once again, she laughed without humor as she stopped in her tracks again. "I don't understand? I think I understand plenty. You know Edward, If you didn't love me anymore, You could've just told me."

From then everything happened fast. Before she knew it she was crashed up against the wall, Edwards hand seizing her own while his mouth crushed into hers. Her mouth came open with a gasp and his tongue slipped into her mouth, gliding around with her tongue, filling them both with heat.

After a moment, he pulled back, breathing heavily, even though he didn't have to breath at all. Bella was breathing heavily too, shocked by what had just happened, she didn't know what to say.

His hair fell around his face, hiding his features. "Don't ever, EVER tell me I don't love you, Bella. You know better than that." He let go of her hands and just stood there in front of her, an inch away.

Her anger came back, and she glared at his hair, "Could've fooled me." She pushed around him, tears burning behind her eyes again, begging to come loose. But, she just walked away.

And he let her.

**A/N : Ah, Okay so here's chapter 2 : I'm actually quite pleased with it, The scenes were stuck in my head forever and I'm finally to have them written down. **

**Oh, And I'd like to thank my new beta, melisuhh.OSNAP for helping me out with the editing of this chapter. :**

**So nowww, you get to review! Yesss. I loved the reviews I got, They just inspire me to write more because I know I'd be entertaining someone. It's an awesome feeling. So please. Review, Review, Review! :  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

She put her fingers up to her eyes, brushing away the loose tears that were gradually brushing down her cheeks. She wanted to cry out ,yell , scream, throw a tantrum. But she couldn't. Edward would hear, and that would be admitting defeat. She always hated crying in front of him, it made her feel weak. So she wouldn't.

She tensed up her muscles and headed to the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting, her foot tapping as her impatience grew. Finally, the doors open and she stepped inside. Before they closed, Bella looked towards the hallway and saw a shadow emitted onto the floor. The doors closed.

The doors opened again to the lobby. She took a deep breath and stepped out, looking around, noticing the pool area. She started towards that room before she heard a voice.

"Bella!" Angela shouted from the entrance. She had snow covering her dark hair and a huge grin plastered to her face.

Bella turned around and immediately threw her hands up to her face, brushing her cheeks, making sure there weren't any left over tear, or tear marks apparent on her face. She quickly mustered up a fake smile and walked casually over to her group of friends.

"Hey, how were the slopes?" She asked as she ran a hand through her nearly dried hair.

"Awesome! I fell a couple of times but, it was pretty great. You should've came!" She gave Bella a whole-hearted smile, making Bella unable to frown.

"Oh! Sorry. I was really tired. Tomorrow I'll come, promise." She kept her grin up, trying to look convincing.

Angela nodded. "Great! Well we're going up to the room to get freshened up, then we were thinking about going to dinner."

Bella nodded with her smile in place and followed them into the elevator, and down the hall to their rooms. She kept her head down and looked at her feet as she walked, excluded from the conversations along the way.

When they reached the rooms she entered hers and crashed on her bed, watching the three other girls set down their stuff and strip out of their wet clothing.

"So, Bella. What did you do while we were gone?" Jessica asked casually as she looked at herself in the full mirror.

Bella took a piece of her hair and twirled it around her fingers, trying to seem calm. "Um…nothing really. Slept. Looked around the hotel. Stuff." She mumbled as she stared at the patterns on the floor.

"Ah, exciting…" Jessica mumbled back, uninterested.

Bella got up, getting the remote , then crashed back on the bed and flipped through the channels as the other girls got ready for dinner.

She laid her head back on the stack of pillows behind her and watched music videos, uninterested really on what was on television. Instead, her thoughts drifted ,once again, to that certain boy. She felt herself frown as she recalled todays earlier events.

The way his _kiss_ felt. It was so...powerful. So hungry. So, not Edward. What happened the guy she fell madly in love with?

She felt someone shoved her lightly. Her head snapped up seeing Angela. "You were out of it, Bella." She said, her voice concerned. "Come on, we're heading down to the lobby." She walked towards the door with Lauren and Jessica.

Bella got up, standing awkwardly for a moment, "Uh, yeah, one sec, I need to use the restroom. I'll meet you guys down there." She smiled a little and went towards the bathroom, hearing the door slam as they left.

She went into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. She sighed and bent over the sink, turning on the cold water and splashing it in her face. "It isn't going to get any better than this.." she muttered to herself then left the bathroom, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

"Bella." A voice called behind her. Déjà vu.

She turned slowly to see Mike Newton standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I thought I'd wait for you." He smiled and walked over to stand next to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded a bit too fast and started walking slowly towards the elevators. There was awkward silence for a bit, when his voice cut through it abruptly. "It was Edward, wasn't it?" His eyes stared forward, unseeing as he spoke.

Her lips parted in shock as she tried to regain herself. She looked down at the ground and nodded. There was no use lying to him.

A low, human, growl erupted in his throat and she looked up a bit worried. "Don't worry about it, Mike. I'm okay." She put on a smile, trying to calm him down.

He stopped and looked over at her, staring into her brown eyes for a moment before speaking. "I care about you Bella. And It just…pisses me off that he would do something like that to you…" He trailed off, seeming to get more and more frustrated as he went on.

She put her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. "Mike, calm down, It's okay. "

His eyes seemed to bore into hers, until they lightened up and he relaxed. He continued to look into hers though. Nervously, he brought up his hand, brushing his fingers lightly over her cheek, until he cupped it gently. He stared into her eyes for a few moments before leaning in.

"Mike-" She whispered before his lips landed on hers. She stared at his closed eyes, shocked, unsure of what to do.

His lips were so _soft_. They just pressed against hers softly, nothing more. Nothing forceful, just a small, sweet kiss.

Eventually, he pulled away, his eyes opening slowly and a small smile bringing up his lips. "I'm sorry. I had to.." He looked away a bit embarrassed.

Bella nodded and looked down at her shoes again. "Um, I forgot something in my room, I'll be right back.." She said as she turned her body.

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked, his eyes staring after her.

She turned her head toward him and smiled, "No It's fine, you go ahead. I'll just be a moment." She walked to her door and heard him walk toward the elevator. She stood by her room and looked after him, seeing him step in the elevator and go down.

She sighed and leaned her back against her door, slowly dragging her body down, so she was sitting, her knees pressed up against her chest.

"You move awfully fast."

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him. Didn't want to hear him. Didn't want to deal with him right now.

"But, I'd have to say, You can do better than Mike Newton..." He muttered. His velvet voice a bit rough.

She laughed into her knees. "Like you can talk." She mumbled.

He was silent for a moment. Probably glaring at her head by now. "You're utterly absurd, Bella." He snapped in a low voice. She almost flinched.

"Shouldn't you be screwing Tanya or something, Edward?" She snapped back, as she tilted her head up, her eyes opening slowly as she saw his figure before her. Standing there with his hands in his pockets. When he didn't speak, she kept going. "You know, I keep wondering…If I hadn't come in and stopped you guys from lip locking. What would you have been doing later that night? Would you have been sexing her up, Edward? Is it because she's a vampire too? I guess humans aren't good enough for you." She scoffed as she turned her head the opposite way. Her eyes glaring into the ground.

She flickered her eyes up, staring at his face after a moment and she saw his expression completely shocked. Quickly though, he composed it, putting his poker face back on. "You don't understand."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." She mumbled quietly.

"Bella-" He started to say, but before he could speak a blur past by her, landing next to Edward.

"Edward. " The sweet, sugary voice said.

"Tanya."

**A/N: Well here's chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. I love cliffhangers, haha. I'm sorry. I'd like to thank my beta again for helping me edit and read over my story. I don't know what I'd do without you. : Well then, now that you've read it, review it! I love reviews, they keep me writing. So keep going. Thanks and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.! x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

She placed one slender creamy hand upon Edwards shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Edward." Her voice rang out through the hallway, bouncing off the walls and echoing its way along.

"Tanya." He breathed out as he glanced frantically between her and Bella, unsure of what to do.

Tanya's other than reached over cupping his cheek gently, a playful smile spreading across her face. "I missed you in the hotel room…I was so _lonely_…" She purred lightly, brushing her fingers down his chin and back up to his ear.

Edward looked flustered for a moment before reaching up and taking the hand that was on his face in his, bringing it down from his face. "Sorry, I was…conversing with someone. " His eyes flickered to Bella's. She could almost sense pleading within them. She wouldn't have that though.

Tanya looked over at Bella, sizing her up for a moment before staring into her eyes. "Oh, is this your little _pet _that I've heard so much about?" Her lips brought up into a smirk as she spoke, still keeping her eyes on Bella.

Bella narrowed her eyes, glaring at Tanya with everything she had. She laughed out a choked laugh, "Pet? Oh that's a classic, Tanya. Do you feel less insecure now? I'm sure you had a hard time coping with the fact that someone choose a human over you." She tilted her head to the side and gave Tanya a smirk right back. She would play her game.

Tanya frowned immediately then stood up straight, taking a step towards Bella, her hand reaching out to twirl her fingers around a piece of Bella's brown hair. "I wouldn't mess with me, _child._" Tanya snarled and lifted her lips over to her teeth, her tongue grazing the sharp fangs that retracted in the front.

Bella gasped, but quickly composed herself, standing up straight and continued to meet Tanya's eyes.

"Tanya, That's enough." Edwards voice cut through the tension that sparked between the two girls as he stepped forward and placing his hand on Tanya's shoulder this time, pulling her back from Bella.

Bella's eyes flickered to his hand and her eyes narrowed even more. Like in her dream, she wanted to scream out for him to take his hand off her. She didn't even want him near Tanya, never less touch her.

Tanya's body relaxed into Edwards touch and she reached up, putting her hand over his, smiling at Bella. "Sorry, I lost control, Edward." She stepped back and moved to the stand beside Edward.

Edward looked at Bella for a moment before looking back at Tanya. "Can we have a moment alone Tanya?" He asked her, his eyes almost pleading.

She bit her lip for a moment, her eyes moving from Edward to Bella, deciding. She sighed and stepped back, hold her hands up as in a truce kind of sign. "Alright, Alright. I'll see you later?" She smiled and nodded to him before disappearing in thin air.

Bella watched the spot where she used to be before looking at Edward again. "Well, That was fun." Sarcasm coated her tone as she spoke. "I should go." She turned her head to the side, looking behind her casually, as she took a step back.

His hand whipped forward grabbing her wrist as she tried to get away. "Don't. Please." He begged, his eyes pained.

She hesitated. Torn between wanting to stay, and wanting to go. She looked down at her feet, deep in thought and eventually closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay." She looked into his eyes. "What do you want?"

He sighed in relief and gave her a small smile. "Just let me talk."

She nodded and waited for him to explain.

He shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, Can I take you to dinner and we can talk?" He met her eyes again, his eyes filled with new hope now.

"Well, I have to meet everyone downstairs. I told them I'd go with them…"

Edward nodded. "Well, how about tomorrow then? I'll take you to dinner."

"Alright. Fine." Bella responded, unsmiling. "See you tomorrow." She turned her body and went to head to the elevators.

"Ah, Bella." Edwards voice sang. She turned her head and gave him a questioning look before she felt a breeze and then he was next to her, leaning towards her. She gasped and stared at his face as his lips met her cheek, his lips just barely brushing against her skin. "Tomorrow." He breathed and then he was gone.

She stood frozen as her cheeks warmed up and a faint blush appeared over them. "Tomorrow." She repeated then headed towards the elevators once more.

"Bella! Finally. God, we thought you died." Angela joked as Bella walked over to them. They were all standing in the lobby chatting among themselves as Bella approached.

"Sorry about that. Did you guys decide where we're going to dinner?" Her eyes flickered to Mikes for a moment and he looked away, a blush sweeping over his cheeks, burning bright.

"Yeah, we were thinking of just staying at the hotel and eating at their restaurant. Does that sound good?" Angela answered.

Dinner was fairly quick. The couples discussed amongst themselves, and Bella stayed quiet, lost in thought. She caught Mike glancing at her quite a few times and she gave him a polite smile they made him blush again and turn away. Things were going to be awkward between them from here on out.

Eventually, the exited the restaurant and went back into the main lobby. They started talking about what they should do next, go back to their rooms and chill or go out and find something to do in town.

That's where it happened.

As they spoke Bella saw from the corner of her eye, a waitress coming out of the restaurant. She wore a white button down blouse and black skirt with heels that would cause Bella death if she ever wore. The waitress wasn't paying attention to what was going on when she ran into a little boy, who was running after his mother and obviously wasn't paying attention either. From there it was like everything was in slow motion. The wine bottle dropped, and the waitress' mouth opened in shock as the bottle broke into millions of glass pieces that were sent flying everywhere. Including a piece that flew up, slicing the boys cheek, and another that flew out and sliced the waitress leg.

The smell of rust and salt whiffed by her nose before she even saw the blood leak out of the two cuts. She held onto the closest person to her as she staggered back, her sight becoming hazy and unclear.

"Bella…?" A voice called. Who was it?

"Bella!" Another voice shouted, coming nearer as it was spoken.

She staggered back, losing her balance on the person and falling back. _Shit.._

She continued falling when two very cold hands caught her and held her just inches before she would hit the tile. She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times, trying to figure out who caught her, but it was all a blur.

Then all went black.

**A/N. Well! here's chapter four. i'm really sorry for how long it took it put it up. i've been pretty busy lately with summer wrapping up and everything. so here you are, i hope you it. review review review. inspire me. **

**oh and by the way. i put up the first chapter of my latest story, "Things Change." I want to see if it has potential, so check it out :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"Let her be! I'll take care of her, now leave!" A voice growled.

"No. I will not leave. She's hurt! I want to take care of her as well. You betrayed her and now you want to take care of her! Bullshit!" A different voice spoke.

"Don't make me hurt you, Mike. I will if I have to." He growled again after a moment.

There was a pause.

"Fine. But I'm going to come check up on her whether you like it or not!" The door slammed shut.

Edward sighed and walked across the room, pausing a moment then sitting on the bed. He was looking at her, She could feel it. "Sleep." He spoke quietly.

And she did.

She woke up and groaned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Hungry?" A voice spoke across the room and her eyes flew open and scanned the room.

She heard a chuckle. Edward stepped out of the bathroom without a shirt. Bella gasped at the sight then quickly composed herself.

"What happened?" She demanded.

He walked over and sat on the bed beside her, causing the bed to sink a little bit. He reached over and brushed his finger tips over her cheek. She fought the urge to lean into them. "You fainted, love."

"Oh. " She spoke quietly and looked around the room. "Is this yours and Tanya's room?" She asked casually thought she was quite jealous.

"No. Just mine." That relieved her. "You don't have a lot of faith in me, Bella." He spoke and sadness crossed his tone.

"Should I?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He moved his body to face her and took one of her hands in both of his. She shivered at his touched. "How many times have I told you I love you, Bella?" His eyes were pleading again. "I can't believe that through all that you could believe I would just run away and go with Tanya. As if you never existed."

"Words." She spat.

He growled internally. "What am I going to have to do to prove to you that I still love you?"

"You should figure that one out for yourself." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up before a wave of dizziness swept over her. She lunged forward before, two cold hands caught her again.

"You're still a bit faint. You should continue to lay down."

She looked up at him and something clicked. "You caught me before, didn't you?" He nodded silently. "Thank you." She spoke silently. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I love you." He spoke silently and her face softened.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers but she didn't respond to it. She clenched her fists in the sheets and did everything she could to not respond. Responding meant forgiving. And she wasn't ready to forgive him yet.

"Bella." He sighed and pulled away. His eyes a deep amber.

"Why were you in lobby?" She asked suddenly.

He seemed to hesitate. I was about to open my mouth, when he answered. "I was keeping a watch on you." He spoke honestly.

She groaned and threw her hands over her eyes.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?" He ask frantically as his eyes swept over her body, checking for injuries.

"No. You're just so dammed nice. How can I stay mad at you?"

He chuckled. "Then don't stay mad at me, love." He pulled a hand away fro her face.

"I have every right to be mad at you." She glared.

"You don't know the whole story, Bella." He frowned and got up off the bed and paced the room impatiently.

"Then tell me it." She sat up and watched him go back and forth.

He stopped. "Tanya's coming. Be right Back." The next thing I knew he was gone.

What the hell! She screamed in her head. He can go to her in the blink of an eye but not stay a couple of minutes to explain something that'll save our relationship. Bullshit.

There was a knock at the door. Should she get up? She decided that she might as well since she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible anyways. She swung her legs over the beds edge and ignored the dizziness that came this time when she walked over to the door and opened it. She gasped.

"Mike?"

He stalled there for a moment, looking uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, should you?" He asked as he switched his weight from side to side.

"I'm fine, Mike. You can go back with the others, Don't worry about me." He nodded and agreed but before he turned to leave he dove in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He turned away quickly and walked down the hall before she got another word out.

Her hand flew to her lips as she processed what happened. Her head snapped up as she saw someone there against the wall, watching her.

Edward. And he had seen the entire thing.

**I'm it's so short. I was running low on time and I wanted a quick update for this story. I need ideas! Because I'm not sure where to go with this. ERRGG. Review and tell me. OH AND. Check out my new story. These times are to remember. I really like it and I update it pretty much everyday. So tell me what you think of that as well.**

**Review Review Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I changed the view from the whole he/she. The outside looking in view to first person since I was getting frustrated with it. I hope you don't mind!**

**Chapter Six.**

"I thought you were attending to Tanya?" I sneered as I turned away to walk back to the bed.

He kicked himself off the wall and followed behind me, slamming the door behind him. "And I thought you were laying down. I guess we both were wrong."

I sat on the bed and glared at him. "What? Are you upset with me because Mike Newton kissed me?" I tilted my head to the side as I got smart with him.

He growled under his breath. "What do you think, _Bella_? Another guy kisses my girlfriend, my _fiancé, _how should I react?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Fiancé? Girlfriend? Are we even still that?"

His face softened and his expression turned to sadness. "Do you think we're not?" He spoke quietly.

"I don't know what to think anymore. You wont tell me about what's going on with you and Tanya. And from the looks of it you two are getting quite friendly, Edward. You can't expect me to think that nothing is going on between you two." I huffed and looked away from his stare.

He walked over to the bed and sat across from me, taking my hands in his. "Look at me Bella." He said quietly.

I glanced at him warily. "What?" I squeaked out my will power lessening by the second.

"Trust me."

"I don't know how anymore." I looked away and stood up, pacing the room.

"You shouldn't be up, you know." I pretended to not hear him.

His arms caught mine. "Bella. Go lay down."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

I glanced at him and frowned a little. "You're not one to be playing the honesty card at the moment, Edward."

I brushed past him and sat on the edge of the bed. He was pissing me off.

"What do you want me from me, Bella?"

"The truth!" I hissed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Why was it so freaking hard for him to tell me? If I was this fiancé figure that he kept saying I was. Weren't people who were sooned to be married supposed to have a trust factor by then?

Maybe that only happened in books.

His face scrunched up and looked distorted for a moment before his fist his the wall. "Dammit!" He hissed under his breath.

"I don't think the wall did anything to you."

He appeared before me, kneeling so that we were eye level. "Take a drive with me and I'll tell you."

I nodded, agreeing completely. I wanted to know. I would go with him.

He took my hand and got up before going to the closet and pulling out a long leather coat and handing it to me. "Here. Wear this." I obeyed and slipped my arms through the sleeves before he took my hand again.

"Lets go."

He opened the door for me and I stepped in, taking the smell in immediately. How long has it been since I have inhaled his scent? Since I have been so close to him? It seemed like years and years.

He was in the car before I knew it and starting the car, driving off quickly.

"We have to be out of earshot of Tanya before I begin to tell you."

I nodded silently though very, very confused.

I wanted to know what had been going on for the past few months. But part of me didn't. I didn't want to know what he was doing with Tanya. But I wanted to know why. I didn't want to know if that had sex. But I did. I groaned internally and my hands flew to my face, rubbing it. As if to rub off what happened. Unfortunately reality wasn't that nice.

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare to meet them, I just turned my face to the window and ignored his eye completely. My face was too easy to read, I couldn't have him knowing what I was thinking, even if he couldn't hear it through my head, he could see it on my face.

I wouldn't have that.

It was about half an hour before we were out in the wilderness and he cleared his throat.

"I didn't lie to you about why I came out here." He started. "I wanted to know about the Volturi. Tanya's clan has had some history with them and usually knew how they played out things. I wanted to know if we were in danger anytime soon and how we could go about it."

"But I thought we had a plan."

"We do. But I still wanted to be careful." He glanced at me. "Your safety means everything to me, Bella." He said softly then glanced back at the road. He was silent for a moment.

"Go on." I urged.

He nodded. "She said she would give me information, so I stayed. We spent a few nights in the house they called home and did some research on some of the books and records they had kept from past years. But…She got greedy. She wanted more from me." He peered at me out of the corner of his eye. "She wanted affection from me…Wanting to be more than I wanted us to be. Know that I would never cheat on you, Bella."

I swallowed, not saying anything.

"I told her no. But she said that if not she wouldn't give me anymore help. And she knew for a fact that the Volturi would be coming soon, knowing them. And she said we would need more help than our family had. I checked with Alice. She was right. So, I got desperate. If I didn't do what she was told, your safety would be at stake, Bella. I couldn't have that! So it took awhile…and I obeyed to her commands." He grew silent.

"Did you sleep with her, Edward…" I whispered, not sure if I even wanted to know the answer.

He was silent.

"The truth, please. "I pleaded.

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

My eyes burned with tears. The car stopped and I could hear his seat squeak as he turned to me.

"I didn't want to. I thought of you the entire time. You have to know, I had no other way to go. Without her clans help I don't know if we could defeat the Volturi when they come. Your safety was in mind the entire time. Please…believe me."

A tear brimmed over and ran down my cheek. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" My voice cracked twice.

"I had to tell you in person, but she wouldn't let me leave."

"Were you ever going to come back?"

"Eventually." I choked out a laugh.

"Wouldn't she just blackmail you afterwards?" Tanya would do something like that.

"I was planning on tell you the truth so she would have nothing to blackmail me with."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times as I nodded and looked out the window. I didn't want to meet his eyes. I couldn't.

He took my hands in his. I pulled them away. "Please…don't touch me right now."

He started the car and turned it around, heading back to the hotel. The entire car ride was silent.

How could he do this to me? He should've lied. No he shouldn't have, I would have been more pissed off them. Dammit! I hated Tanya. I couldn't hate Edward, he was doing this for me wasn't he? But he didn't have to sleep with her did he? Was that honestly completely necessary? I wish he didn't tell me.

My eyes burned with unreleased tears that want to come loose. I don't want him to see that. I don't want his pity after what he has done to me. That would be the complete worse. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and run away from all this. I just wanted to forget.

I wish I could rewind time. That must only happen in books too.

I stepped out of the car and we silent walked into the lobby and up to my floor. He walked me to the door and hesitated that as I hesitated as well.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He spoke silently as his head looked down at the ground. I stood there and looked at his shoes too. Would I? Could I ever really forgive him? I didn't know.

"I don't know." I opened the door and entered the room. "Goodnight, Edward." I slammed the door and walked in to the room and saw that the other three girls were there sitting on their beds. All their heads snapped towards me.

"Bella?"

"Where have you been?"

"Thanks for ditching us."

I ignored them all and ran to my side of the bed next to Angela and buried my face into the pillow.

"What's wrong?"

Someone huffed.

"Was that Edward out there?"

Go. Away.

I squeezed the pillow over my face and ears as the tears came running out uncontrollably.

**Alright, It's shorter than I would've liked but I wanted to save the next day for the next chapter and end this day with this chapter. Get it? Got it? Gooood. :**

**Well! there's his explanation. I hope it's reasonable. I don't think it was too lame. I actualyl thought it was pretty okay. I mixed some of your suggestions with what I had in mind. So thank you! I appreciate you guys :**

**Okayy. Now review! haha. tell me what you think. please. sorry for its shortness again, i was also running low on time.**

**I dont have much time on weekdays.**

**OKAY. REVIEW. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

"I want to go home." I stated simply as I exited the bathroom and walked over to my duffel bag, searching through it for a brush.

"What! We just got here, Bella. There is no way in hell I'm going to drive all the way back because of you." Jessica shouted at me.

I frowned. "Fine. I'll get some other ride. I can't stand being here anymore." I huffed and quickly pulled the brush through my hair before throwing it back in my bag and zipping it up.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Angela asked with concerned eyes.

I gave her a small smile. "I just…need to go back home." I stated simply and swung the bag over my shoulder.

I smiled once more before exiting the room and entering the hall when I noticed Mike leaving his room as well. His eyes quickly darted to my bag then up to my face.

"Leaving?" Oh, he was a quick one.

"Yeah. I need to get out of here." I smiled a little and started to walk towards the elevator. He fell in stride beside me.

"Is it because of him?"

I frowned. "I don't think that's any of your business, Mike." I stared off in an opposite direction.

"I'm sorry…It's just…I don't want you to go."

I glanced at him and smiled sweetly. I took his hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the top of his hand with my thumb. "Thanks for caring for me, Mike, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

He nodded and I entered the elevator, giving him one last smile before the doors closed. I took a deep breath.

As the doors opened to the lobby I walked across the shiny tile towards the main desk. I dinged the bell a few times before a tall older man came into view, grinning at me.

"What can I help you with, Miss?" I couldn't help but smile in response.

"Oh, Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me when the next bus would be arriving?"

He nodded at my request and quickly typed a few things into the computer that sat on the table in front of me. His forehead creased a bit before his eyes met mine again. His smile faltered.

"The next bus wont be arriving until later tonight, about 7ish." I glanced at the clock. It was 9 am. I couldn't wait that long. His smell still lingered on me.

I smiled a little, "Thank you." I spoke and walked over to the café seating myself and asking for a quick cup of coffee before I impatiently tapped my finger on the table.

An idea came to me then I fished out my cell phone and quickly called a familiar number.

"Hello?" I husky voice answer, fresh out of bed.

"Sorry for waking you…it's me." I spoke a littler nervously.

"Ah…Hi." Awkward silence.

"I was wondering if you'd do me a favor."

Silence again. "What?" I could hear the bed groan below him as he stood up.

"How long would it take you to come get me in Alaska?" I asked quickly, my words tumbling into each other.

"Alaska?!" Silence. "An hour or two I'd think. With my speed." Silence. "Where are you?" He asked finally.

I grinned. "Denali." I gave him the hotel information and hung up the phone. I relaxed into my chair and picked up my cup of coffee, taking another sip. I sat there for awhile, staring into the cup, staring at the wall. Thinking, just thinking. That's all I ever did anymore.

I soon felt a presence beside me.

"Can I…join you?" A hesitant voice spoke above me. I didn't look up. I knew who it was.

"No." I stated simply and looked away.

"Please Bella." Edward pleaded as he slid into the chair across from me.

I glanced at him harshly. "Give me one good reason why I should give you the time of day right now?" I glared.

"Because _I love you_."

I huffed and picked up my bag. "You aren't too good at showing it. You know, I'm sure Mike nor Tyler nor Eric! would have cheated on me, no matter the circumstances." I stood up from the chair and started to walk away.

He followed. "Look I know, I messed up big time. But you don't understand, Bella." His fingertips grazed my arm.

"What did I say about touching me, Edward?" I glared back at him and continued to walk faster. He kept up easily.

"You're in danger. You still are! I had to do all I could to protect you. Even if that meant doing something I'd regret. Which I do! I regret stepping into that bed with Tanya every damn day. Every time I look into your brown eyes I regret. I grimaced at his description and continued walking, eventually stepping into the cold air.

"You can't honestly expect me to forgive you, Can you?" I whispered.

"No. But I think you should give me another chance."

"And why Is that?" I had stopped by than with my back still face him, the cold winds scaring my cheek harshly.

"Because I care about you and I'm not ready let go of you. After all we've been through! Can you honestly let go like this, Bella?" I hesitated.

"I didn't say I was letting go…I just need time. I can't forgive you right now. I don't know if I ever can. You have to understand where I am coming from. You slept with another woman, Edward! I still can't believe it. I can't believe you would do that…"I trailed off.

"You kissed Mike.." He said incoherently. I spun on my heel to face him, anger written all over my face.

"That is not the same thing!" I shouted into his face and stomped my foot.

"How is it not?"

"_HE KISSED ME_. And I didn't sleep with him! I didn't even touch him, for gods sake!" I threw up my hands and started to walk away again.

"Bella, Wait."

"No."

"Why not? Where are you going?"

"Back to Forks. When you're done with your little fling with Tanya, come back to Forks and we'll talk then. That's if you come back. Maybe you like It better here with her…" I bit my lip.

"I'll come back with you now, Bella. I'll drop everything and leave with you right now. You know I would."

"No, I don't. If that was the case you would've come back months ago, but you didn't. I had to see you first. How pathetic." I looked both ways on the street and crossed it walking anywhere I could to just keep moving.

"How are you getting home?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when the answer came out of the forest beside me.

"It took me less time than I thought." He spoke with a grin as he emerged from the forest.

His dark curtain of hair fell along his shoulders like usual and his dark eyes were wide with excitement. His chest was as bare as the moon, as usual as he stepped from the snow, shoeless but with pants on, thank god. I smiled at his arrival and ran over to throw my arms around him.

"Jacob! You came!" I heard a small growl behind me.

I turned to look at Edward. "There's your answer. I'll see you whenever I guess." I shot him a small glare before turning my back on him and facing Jacob.

"Ready?!" I asked eagerly with a child-like grin on my face.

His eyes glanced from me to Edward a few times as his forehead creased in confusion. He glanced at Edward once more then nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, Yeah, Sure, Sure." He spoke slowly and extended his hand out for me to take.

I took it gladly. I waved distantly at Edward who I know was staring at our back as we walked back into the forest.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as we entered through the trees.

"I'll tell you when we get back in forks."

He nodded. "Alright I'm going to change and you can just hop on and we'll be on our way!" He grinned, I smiled in reaction.

He transformed and let my hands weave through his red-brown fur. I smiled and latched my leg on top of him. My straddle bearing making it across his entire back. I gripped his fur and smiled. "Okay, Ready when you are."

And we were off.

The trip was silent, for he couldn't talk in his werewolf form, but it didn't bother me. I leaned my full body onto his fur and closed my eyes as my head pressed against his back. His fur as soft and comfortable as a pillow. This trip would be smooth. I felt the wind wrap around my hair, throwing it every which way. It was delightful. Peaceful, almost.

Sooner than I thought we were slowing down and I opened my drowsy eyes to see that we were entering the La Push area. I sat up a little and leaned on my elbows as he continued to run ,the trees blurring past us. Green and brown. Could you believe I might have actually missed it?

Before I knew it we were behind my house. He stopped and I hoped off and watch as he transformed back. I whipped my head the other way as he slipped his pants on and stood beside me.

"Thank you, Jake. This meant a lot to me." He smiled in response then faltered a little.

"Can you tell me now?"

I grimaced at the thought that I would have to repeat the horrid experience.

But I nodded and walked towards my house. "Come on in, I'll fix us some hot chocolate and I'll tell you all about it."

He smiled sadly and followed behind.

We entered the house which was empty for Charlie was at work. I glanced at the clock seeing it was about noon. I shook my jacket off and dropped my bag on the floor by the door as I walked into the kitchen.

Jacob seated himself. I pulled out the kettle and filled it with water and set it on the stove, walking to another cabinet grabbing two Swiss Hot Chocolate packets out and setting them by the table.

I turned towards him and leaned against the counter, trying to find the words to say. After awhile of not speaking, he broke the silence.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

I nodded my head. The kettle screamed to life and I got two mugs out, filling them with the powder then with the water, stirring a few times before setting a mug in front of him and seating myself next to him, my mug in hand.

I looked down at the milky brown swirl in front of me and swallowed the wasted air in my mouth.

"Well…It began when Edward had to leave for Denali…"

**I liked the reviews : Thank you. OH! Okay to clear up somethings. One, The rest of the cullens are still in Forks. This story takes place in Eclipse. Bella and Jacob are good. But Bella doesn't know that Jacob is in love with her,yet. Edward and Bella are engaged though. So I switched it around abit. Sorry If that's confusing.**

**I created quite a bit of drama :D I don't know If I should be proud of myslef or not. But I'm trying to think of more ideas, I want to bring this story along because I Think it's far from over.**

**Leave more reviews. The more reviews I see the more I want to write to entertain all of you.**

**Oh! and Tell me what you want to see. I'm here for you. I'm writing for you. So tell me what you want. :**

**Thankkss. Review Review Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"…Then you showed up through the forest so I waved him goodbye and we were on our way." I finished and the house grew silent. Uncomfortably silent. My eyes fixated on my mug.

Then his mug cracked sending a small piece of glass into Jacob's palm. The red thick liquid emerged immediately.

I covered my mouth and exited the room quickly.

"Cover it up, please!" I shouted through my palm

"It'll heal, Bella. Stop your worrying. You know that I heal fast…" There was a pause and he came around the corner, grinning at me. "All better!" He held up his palm towards me and there was a thin pink line that was already fading.

I sighed and let my arm fall to my side. "Thank god. Don't overreact Jacob. I'm over it already.."

"You're a horrible liar, Bella. Always has been." He took a few steps towards me and let his hands fall on my shoulders.

"I'm fine Jacob." His grip tightened on me a bit.

"What he did was unforgivable, Bella. If I was with you I would never-" He broke off and turned away, I could faintly see a blush cover his cheeks.

What did he mean by that?

"Is he going to come back?"

"Yes." I whispered. His fists clenched. I let my fingers graze his arm. "Calm down. It'll be okay."

"No, It wont Bella. I can't believe him.." I could see his jaw tighten. He turned to me and his eyes softened a bit. His hand reached up and his fingers brushed along my cheek. I leaned into the touch.

"Jacob." I whispered softly as my eyes fluttered closed. I could hear his breath catch and I opened my eyes to see his eyes fixated on my lips. My forehead creased. "Jacob?"

His eyes flickered to mine and realization came through to them. "I need to go." He said abruptly.

I opened my mouth but he just held his hands up. "Don't ask. I'll call you, okay?" I nodded and he left before I knew it.

I sighed and walked over to the couch, crashing on to it and closing my eyes. It has been a long weekend.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

What the hell?

I got up and dragged my feet over to the door. "Jacob?" I asked before I opened the door and two small arms flew around me.

"Oh, Bella!" The small pixie cried.

"Alice." I said calmly and gave her a small hug before letting go and closing the door. I smiled sadly at her.

"My brother's an asshole." She stated firmly. Her hands on her hips.

"I know, Alice." I sighed and walked back over to the couch.

"Did he tell you?" Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah." I rubbed my arms uncomfortably. Why couldn't I just put this behind me? Why did people keep bringing it up? I swear they were trying to make me life hell.

"Argh!" She threw up her hands and started pacing the room frantically.

My head flew up to look at her. "What's wrong, Alice?"

"I can't believe he would this to you! I can't believe she would do this!" She growled as she walked.

"Wait Wait, Calm down, Alice."

She stopped and turned to me. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "What are you going to do?"

I looked down at my hands. "I don't know."

She walked over to me and sat herself beside me, her arm wrapping around my shoulders. I leaned my head on her shoulder. "You know he did it with good reasons."

I pushed away from her. "You're taking his side?!" I cried and got up. Seriously? I know she's his sister and all, but…

She looked up at me and took my hands in her small ones. "Wait. Let me explain something to you, Bella." I didn't budge. "Sit." She commanded.

I sighed and sat down. No use going against Alice.

"Okay." She took a deep, useless, breath. "I had a vision. " She started. "The Volturi were coming. All of their coven. Everyone of them! That has never happened before, Bella! You are special. They want you to turn. So they were coming, to check up on us. And if you weren't changed they were going to kill you. But even if you were changed, they were going to take you away. Edward wouldn't have that." She gave me a wary glance before continuing. "The vision was set in stone. We were be defeated…without Tanya's coven. She didn't agree to being allies because of her infatuation with Edward. Edward decided to reason with her. Upon searching for other routes, but none were found. So he gave in." She glanced at me again and squeezed my hands soothingly. "My vision changed. Now we have her coven, with that we outnumber them. The ending wont be the same. We will come out safely!" She exclaimed, but my expression didn't change.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what does that mean to me?" I didn't get it.

"He had good reasoning." She stated simply, slightly confused.

"Did he really have to sleep with her though." I whispered softly, looking away from her eyes.

"Bella, Let me tell you. When two vampires make love it is different than two humans. I mean yes you have to pleasure and the excitement of it all. But If both vampires aren't wanting it. It just down right sucks and it's meaningless. Tanya figured that out. She tried to sleep with him again and again after that one time but he wouldn't have it. She wasn't too keen about it either though. He just sat there while she rode him. It was meaningless sex."

I stared at her.

"Bella."

"I can't forgive him."

"Can't you try?" She tried to persuade.

"I don't know. I don't get it. I suppose I can try to forgive. But what if I don't want to?"

Her forehead creased. "Why wouldn't you want to?"

"Alice. What if you found out that Jasper was with another woman. Wouldn't every time you were with him you'd think about him with another woman?" My eyes stared into hers, trying to see if she understood.

"I wouldn't think about it. I know Jasper loves me and that he'd do it for good reason."

"But he cheated-"

"Bella. It's only cheating if he wanted it. He didn't want to do it. It was required. If he didn't do it. We'd all be dead…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

I gulped at the thought and sighed.

"I just need to think."

She nodded. "I'm going to head back to the house, call me when you wake up."

I nodded and showed her out then grabbed my bag and headed up the stairs, dragging my feet along.

I stepped into my room and dropped the bag. I kicked off my shoes and fell into bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Why did life have to be so damned complicated? I rolled to my side and glanced at the rocking chair Edward would always sit in when he wasn't lying next to me. I could almost visualize him sitting there, his crooked grin on his face, his eyes sparkling with love.

I shook my head. No. Don't think about it. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to kick and scream and throw a tantrum. I wanted to make him pay.

But could I really do that? Could I really pay him back for his wrongs? Did I have the will power?

What I really wanted to do was forgive and forget. Damn my stubbornness. It'd be lovely to just pretend none of this happened and just curl up in his arms. Press my lips to his cold marble ones. Grin as I try to pass the line that he would always stop us at.

An idea came to me then and I rolled over once more.

I stared up at the ceiling as a plot formed in my head. I different kind of payback. One he couldn't refuse.

And I'm pretty sure he'd obey. He loved me, didn't he? He's said it so many times. He must've meant it at least once…right? Right. He had to have. Unless I'm just a dumb ass. I didn't feel like believing that though. Stubbornness.

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and I snuggled deeper into the covers.

Yup. I would have my own sweet revenge.

**Ahh. Mixed reviews! OH man. I loved them though. They made me smile quite abit. Yes, originally this was a Edward/Bella pairing! Things can change I suppose. But I'm not sure right now. I wasn't ever a really big Jacob fan. But in this case...who knows? I'm playing around with teh story for now so keep reviewing! :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

I leaned up against the counter coffee in hand and stared at the ground. Thinking.

There's that word again. Thinking. I do too much of it.

My eyes flickered from the tiled floor to the telephone and back. I started tapping my foot.

After a moment, I kicked myself off the counter and walked my way over to the telephone, I leaned my elbow on the table it was on before I picked it up and dialed the number.

"Bella?" Of course she would know it's me calling.

"When do you see Edward coming back?" I tangled the telephone wire around my finger as I spoke evenly.

There was a pause. "Later today. He wants to talk to you again." I bit the inside of lip.

"Okay, Alice. Do me favor. "

I waited for her response. "Alright." She said almost hesitantly.

"Tell him to come see me immediately. How far is his mind reading distance?"

"Quite a few miles. If he's nearing La Push, I'll be able to tell him. " I heard some shuffling around and nodded to myself.

"Alright. Thank you, Alice." I hung up the phone before she could say anymore.

I smiled to myself and ran up the stairs to my room to get myself dressed. I slipped the comfortable cotton tee over me and it fit snug over my jeans. I quickly put my hair up in a messy ponytail that hung nicely. I smiled to myself and jogged my way back downstairs. I stopped by the telephone to pick it up and dial another number, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" My forehead creased. Who would be calling?

"Bella." Alice growled into the phone.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Don't do it." She knew. Great.

"Payback is a bitch, Alice. Even you should know that." I was ready to hang up the phone again.

"I'll stop you."

"No, You wont."

"Oh, really?" I could literally see her eyebrows raising. "I could either physically stop you. Or I could stop Edward. Which would you rather have?"

"Neither. Because you wont stop this from happening." I was standing my ground.

"And how are you going to bet against _me,_ Bella? You and I both know that isn't likely. I'm your worst predator, I could have you kidnapped and held against your will without much of a fight. I know you know that too."

I swallowed. "I need to do this, Alice. You wanted me to forgive him right? Well in order to do that, I have a few things to do in return. You can't expect me to forgive him that easily, can you? No. It just doesn't work like that. I love him, yes. With all my heart. But that doesn't mean I can let him off the hook for something like that. I'm sorry, Alice. Don't stop me." With that I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

She wouldn't come, right? She wouldn't be that stupid. Right. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She'd do what I asked and make sure everything goes the way she wants to be. For once I had plans of my own. And I wasn't about to have them ruined by a small pixie like herself.

I took another deep breath and picked up the phone again. My glance flickered the wall clock. 11:37. He'd be up, Right? I hoped.

"Hello?" Billy.

"Hey Billy. Is Jake there?" I asked casually.

"He's sleeping right now, Bella. Can I take a message?"

Damn. "Could you wake him up…?" I tried my best innocent act possible to persuade him.

I heard him sigh in the background. "One second, Bella." Some ruffling. A door creaking open. Distant voices. A groan. Yes.

"Hello?" A different voice answer. A sleepy voice. A very, very familiar voice.

"Jacob." I breathed into the phone.

"Bella?" His voice cheered up. I smiled. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. I was wondering if you could do me the honors by spending some quality time with me on this fine day." I giggled internally to myself.

I could hear him laughing softly on the other end. "Sounds good, Bella. I'll be there as soon as I can, Alright?"

"Perfect." With that, we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I smiled.

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

I heard a slight click and looked up. I gasped.

"Alice! What are you doing here?!" She looked as angry as ever.

"Stopping you." She walked a few steps closer.

"Oh, no you're not." I stood up.

"Oh really, Bella? And who's going to stop me, You? Human Bella." She chuckled. "That should go over well."

"I need to do this Alice."

"No, You don't."

"If I don't I wont forgive you NOR Edward. Make your choice Alice and quick because Jacob is coming soon."

She stood there with her hands on her hips, biting her lip. "I get to stay."

"No."

"Wait. If Edward doesn't react like you hope, let me bet here to calm him down and explain. We don't want him trying to kill himself again, do we?"

She had me there. I sighed. "Fine. You stay outside though. Knowing Jacob and his sense of smell, he'll know if you're here when he comes in."

"Won't he smell me in the woods anyhow?"

I frowned. "Run a ways down and come back in a bit."

She nodded then glared at me. "This better turn out how you hope, Bella. With Jacob involved, I can't see much anymore."

I smiled. "Goodbye, Alice."

With that, She was gone.

I smiled with triumph and sat back on the couch before there were knocks on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

In came Jacob. I smiled immediately. He wore his khaki pants as usual, barefoot, but wearing a shirt this time.

I glanced at the clock as I walked over to him and threw my arms around him. "I'm so happy you came." I whispered in his ear and I could feel him tense a bit as his arms went around my waist.

"Of course I came, Bella." He breathed against my neck and I pulled away with a grin.

"So! What do you want to do?" I glanced back at him as I walked away slowly, making sure to swing my hips a little.

"Movie?" I could feel his gaze on me.

"Perfect." I flashed him a grin and crouched down in front of the DVD player and picked out a movie.

"How does Blood and Chocolate sound?" I chuckled quietly and smiled at him.

"You're a funny one, Bella. But go right ahead. I'd like to hear what they have to say about me." He grinned and I returned it happily.

I slipped in the movie and sat beside him. After a moment I moved myself closer and rested my head on his shoulder. His arm slipped around my shoulders.

I smiled and tried to breath evenly as is warm skin pressed against mine.

The movie went along smoothly and I glanced at him quite a few times and saw that he was looking at me at some points as well. Naturally, I blushed and looked away. He chuckled at a few parts as they explained the history of Werewolves and I wondered how it was funny. Did they get it wrong? Probably. I couldn't see another reason for him laughing. When the credits scrolled down the screen I stretched my arms and glanced at the clock to see it was well after 3.

I got up and turned to him. He had gotten up to. I almost crashed right into his chest. His hands kept my steady by grasping my shoulders.

"Oh, sorry." I looked up at him through my eyelashes ,flirtatiously. déjà vu?

He didn't say anything. He just continued to look at me. I could feel myself blushing.

"Jacob?" I choked out.

"Yeah?" He whispered almost incoherently.

I hesitated before opening my mouth a little. "Kiss me."

His eyes got wide and his lips parted a little in shock. I bit my lip wondering if I did this the wrong way. His lips pressed together firmly and I could see his Adams apple bob as he gulped deeply.

He didn't do anything. Maybe this didn't turn out the way I thought.

"Sorry…forget that I asked." I turned my head down and was starting to step out of his grasp but his hands held me tightly. "Jacob, You're hurting me." I glanced back up at him as my forehead creased in confusion.

When I looked up, his lips met mine. I was shocked at first and didn't respond, but when I realized the moment I brought my hands to twine around his neck and press him to me. I parted my lips slightly and traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He hesitated before opening up to me. I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

Our tongues glided along each other and I moaned quietly into his mouth, the vibration passing through both our tongues. His hands moved to my hips, still grasping me tightly.

As our tongues danced, our heads moving to our own little world. My hands moved from his neck down his chest. I felt the ripples of his muscles through his shirt. He was actually wearing one this time. I brought my hands lower to the edge of the shirt and gradually went up it, feeling the intensely hot skin underneath. It gave my fingers a little shock. I was used to feeling cold marble skin underneath the mans shirt. But this was a different man. This was not Edward.

I felt him moan lightly into my mouth and I smiled at the thought. I placed my hands on his abs and he pulled away and looked into my eyes. I was out of breath.

"I love you Bella." He spoke suddenly.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was shocked. He…loved me? I gulped and brought one hand from under his shirt and placed it on his cheek. He leaned into it. I smiled as his eyes closed and brought in my skin, my warmth, my touch altogether.

Here was a man who appreciated a woman.

I tinge of guilt hit me then and I knew that this was wrong. I loved him too. But did I love him like I loved Edward?

I looked down in guilt and he put two fingers underneath my chin to lift my face up and pressed his lips to mine again. "You don't have to respond. I just wanted you to know." He breath against my face.

I nodded then brought my hands on top of his shirt again. I pulled on it roughly, bringing him towards me as I back up towards the couch.

He obeyed silently and pressed his lips to mine again as I awkwardly leaned onto the couch, bringing him with me. I placed my hands at the edge of his shirt and pulled away from the kiss.

"Arms up!" I chuckled and he obeyed silently, staring into my eyes as I pulled the shirt above his head and threw it on the floor.

"Charlie?" He asked suddenly.

"Work." He nodded silently and I moved closer to him and pressed my lips to his collarbone softly.

He moaned softly and his hands went to the edge of my shirt, pulling up gradually as his fingertips brushed along my skin softly. I pulled away and raised my arms like he did. He pulled off my shirt and examined my collarbone, my breasts, my flat stomach. He took in a breath and moved in to the kiss the top of my left breast.

"You're beautiful." He breathed. I moaned softly and reached behind me to unclasp my bra and let loose my breasts. He immediately replaced the bra with his hands and kneaded them softly. I tilted my head back, and soundless moan coming from my parted lips as my breathing came quicker.

"Oh, Jacob.." I moaned and he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it gently. My back arched.

"I need you." I whispered and he looked at me a bit shocked, but he didn't say no. I stood up and his eyes were glued to me. I kept his eyes on mine as I brushed my hands along my stomach to the button of my jeans. I unbuttoned them and unzipped them, slipping the jeans off my legs slowly. Leaving me in my panties. He gulped.

I placed my fingers inside the waistband of them and slipped them off slowly. Leaving me, stark naked in front of Jacob.

"You're wearing too many clothes Jacob." I teased as I walked over to him. I slipped hands along his shoulders, down his chest, down his hands until I got to his khakis. I unbuttoned them and stared into his eyes as I unzipped them and he shimmied them off. He was going commando.

Well, That made things easier.

I smiled and he outstretched his hand towards me, I took it willingly and laid down on the couch. He placed himself over me, pressing his body against mine closely, but keeping all his weight off me.

He sucked on my neck as his hands roamed my body freely. They went along my hips, to the outside of my thighs, until they slowly trailed to my hot core. He teased me slowly as his fingertip ran along my slit until his thumb met my clit.

"Jacob!" I moaned and arched under his touch, causing his thumb to press harder against me, I moaned louder.

He groaned as he watched my face and moved up a little so that his erection was placed against my stomach. "Bella…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I placed my hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"It's okay, Jacob." I encouraged him and he nodded silently as he placed himself at my entrance.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, my fists clenched the couch fiercely.

He started to press into me.

The door opened. I smiled.

"Bella." He didn't question it.

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the door.

Edward, Had come home.

**Well, I updated twice today because Iw ont be ablet o update again til late Saturday, or maybe Sunday. SO here's a longer chapter for everyone. Sorry for the cliff hanger :D I just can't help it.**

**Okay. I got mixed reviews. Half of you are like She can't forgive Edward yeah yeah yeah. Which I agree. Forgiveness is abig thing. andd its hard to do exsepcially for something like this. But. I think everyone deserves second chances personally.**

**I like Edward. I aws never much for Jacob. So I'm still undecided about that.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I don't think Bella is stupid. I think she is cautious. She has not forgiven him. If she had, she would be in his arms, not Jacobs. Correct? Yeah. I'm more of the person who would get back at the guy and cause them the same pain they caused me. So that's what I'm doing.**

**Yes, It's probably out of character. But you nkow what? I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own these charaters. So yeah. There's a big chance that this is out of character. I'm sorry if I can't fulfill most of your needs. I'm doing this story how I think will best entertain people.**

**I thank the people who love the story. You guys encourage me. Thank you, I mean it.**

**Alright! Tell me what you think! Review, Review, Review.**

**I'll see all of you Saturday or Sunday :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jacobs head snapped up towards the door . "What the-" He faced me, his face marked with utter confusion, then quickly climbed off of me, pulling the afghan that was on the side of the couch, over us both. I pulled the material around my chest as I sat up and looked at Edward.

His face was stricken with shock. He stood there, frozen, his mouth open a gape as he stared at the two naked people on the couch. One that just happened to be his fiancé. He must be going insane. I chuckled at the thought. Payback sucks doesn't it, love? I smirked a little, but tried to hide it.

He quickly regained his composure and glared at me. I was taken back for a moment but I just smiled at him In return.

"Bella." He growled.

"Edward." I spoke clearly and calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Edward?" I extended a hand over Jacobs body and myself. I tilted my head and gave him an innocent smile.

"It looks like my fiancé is cheating on me." I could feel Jacobs body go rigid next to me. I glanced at him and grew a little sad at what he must be thinking by now. Surely he figured it out by now. Shit. What had I done? I shook away that thought as my anger grew.

"How does it feel?" I sneered.

"How does what feel?" He retorted.

"To have the love of your life share their body with another person."

He faltered and looked at the ground for a moment. "It's shit."

I clapped my hands slowly, mockingly as he figured out the lesson. "Job well done, Edward! You learned something today. Would you like a sticker?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella…" I turned my head away from him. I didn't feel like being serious at the moment. Joking seemed to work just fine. It hid everything that I was covering up. To him and Jacob both. Jacob. Shit.

My head snapped towards Jacob and I could see Edwards eyes laid on him as well, as soon as he saw my gaze flicker.

Jacob was staring at the ground wildly. His eyes darted around the carpet in a frantic haze. His body was tense and burning, I could tell. His face was red, With anger or embarrassment, I did not know. He was definitely freaking out. I reached out my hand and placed it on Jacobs shoulder. "Jake."

He froze under my touch and slowly looked up into his eyes. His were dark and cold. "Don't touch me, Bella." He shot his words to me like daggers. My hand immediately pulled back and rested in my lap.

"What's wrong…" I asked stupidly. Of course I knew what was wrong. Stupid, stupid, Bella.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" He roared, his eyes bulging and his muscles flexing feverously underneath his skin.

In a flash Edward was by my side, taking on a predators stance, ready for a fight that may or may not occur. I wasn't too sure anymore.

"You knew he was going to show up didn't you, Bella?" His eyes bored into mine. I didn't say a word. "DIDN'T YOU?" He yelled. I could hear Edward growl faintly. I nodded weakly. "So you used me. That's fucking fantastic. And here I was thinking this actually meant something."

"Jake-"

"Don't justify your actions. Save it for someone else. As for me? I'm done. I'm sick of being used while Edward abandons you. I'm sick of being your fall back. My heart can't take it anymore, Bella. "He whispered the last part and got up, slipping on his pants quickly and ran out the door. I could faintly see the torn shreds fly into the air through the window.

"Shit." I muttered. I placed my head in my hands as I felt the tears burn behind my eyes once again.

"Bella-" I could feel Edward stretch out his hand.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice rushed to my side. Coming in through the door in a flash. Her tiny arm wrapped around my shoulder and held me close.

There was silence and I knew they were having a silent conversation. "Dammit. I knew this would turn out horribly." Alice muttered beside.

"Sorry." I spoke incoherently into my hands.

"Yeah.." Was all she said. No, 'it's not your fault.' or 'don't worry about it' or 'things will be okay'. She said Yeah. She knew I fucked up as well. At least someone was honest around here.

Things grew uncomfortable and I lifted my tear streaked face from my hands and stared at the carpet for a moment. I didn't want to meet either of their gazes at the moment. I didn't know if I could handle it.

"You guys can go home. I'll be fine." My voice cracked. How convincing.

"We're not leaving you alone, Bella." Edward spoke softly.

"Charlie will be home soon. I wont be alone."

There was a pause. "Okay." Alice spoke this time.

I felt her body lift from the couch. I looked up at them too.

Edwards face was corrupted in agony and distress. And hurt. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. As his eyes met mine, he looked away. I didn't know if he just didn't want to see me at the moment, or if he didn't want me to see him at the moment. Whichever it was, it was still my fault for the reason why he looked away.

I glanced up at Alice and she was smiling sadly down at me as she reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "I guess today didn't work out as planned, huh?"

I nodded sadly and laughed without humor shortly. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?" I could see Edwards face flicker a bit. Pain. More and more pain. He knew I had this planned. He would've heard it from Alice by now. Great.

They stepped towards the door slowly and I got up, wrapping the blanket around me as I walked with them. We stood awkwardly at the door. Alice walked out after a moment which just left Edward and I.

He finally spoke. "Leave your bedroom window opened if you want me to come over tonight." He whispered and placed a quick, gentle kiss on my forehead before disappearing off into the rain.

I shut the door and walked upstairs to put some clothes on.

I walked down the steps just when Charlie walked in. He seemed surprised to see me. "You're back?" He questioned.

I nodded and gave him a fake smile. "Yup. I missed the rain. And green." He chuckled.

"I suppose so. How was Alaska?" He made his way into the living room.

"Fine."

I walked into the kitchen and mustered up some leftover spaghetti and popped it in the microwave. I watched as the dish went around and around again. Predictable. Never changing. How ironic. So unlike my life.

When it beeped I pulled it out of the microwave and put it all on one dish, setting it on the table. "Dinners ready, Dad!" I yelled and he walked in a few moments later.

He glanced at the table and his forehead creased. "You're not eating?" He looked worried.

"Nah. I don't have much of an appetite tonight. " Considering I fucked up everyone I cared about lives. I don't think I have much energy to chew some food at the moment.

He nodded weakly and sat down to eat his dinner. I made my way into the living room and sat down, barely watching the game that played on television.

I rested my head on my arm as I looked towards the TV but not watching it. What do I do? I thought silently to myself. Jacob. Edward. Alice.

I'm sure they were all disappointed in me. Hell, I was disappointed in myself. I sighed. I need to fix things, and fast.

I stared at the television a few more moments before Charlie came back in and sat down. Not saying a word.

I stood up and made my way to clean the dishes, slowly.

Afterwards, I stopped by the living room quick. "I'm heading to bed, Dad."

He glanced at me. "You okay, Bells?"

I nodded with a smile . "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay, Goodnight."

"Night." I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I slipped on a pair of sweats and a big T-shirt. As I made my way over to my bed I noticed the window and stared at it for a moment.

The window was opened at the moment, the curtains flying occasionally around, each time a breeze swept by.

I walked over to it slowly and hesitated before placing my hands on the window.

And shutting it tightly.

* * *

**Here you go!. Yeah, hmmm. I like some reviews, I don't like some others. But what can i expect? Critisism is a bitch. But I welcome it. I want to hear what you hate about the story too.**

**About the whole Edward cheating thing. I think that people deserve second chances. SO. I might just give him that. I'm still undecided. Another part of me might have Bella go flying after Jacob. WHO KNOWS. I still love Edward more though, I always will. **

**Well then. I have nothing more to say at the moment, haha. Sorry for the longer wait than usually I suppose.**

**OH! I got to 100 reviews : That made me so so so happy. You have no idea. I was like AH! 3 DIGITS! WOOT! :**

**Alright. Review, Review, Review.**

**I'll get out the next chapter ASAP. Promiseee :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I trailed down the steps slowly. Dragging. Depressed? Yeah, Sure. That works.

Charlie had already left and the house was quiet. I entered the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs, staring at the tiled floor emotionless.

I put my face in my hands and groaned loudly. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What to do. What to do.

Today had to be a day to clear some things up. That's all I knew.

I slowly got back up and went out the door, not minding my apparel of the sweats and big t-shirt. I just stepped into my truck and drove off.

I pulled onto the graveled road, my arrival becoming known loudly. I'm sure they both heard my from outside.

I got out and slowly stepped to the front door where Billy met me.

"Hi." Was all I said. Did Jacob tell him what happened?

He stared at me unhappily. I'll take that as a yes.

"I need to talk to him."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Please." I pleaded. I needed this.

He sighed and took a peek at me before rolling off. It was silent for awhile. I could hear a couple voice. A few distinct sounds. The silence again. I was about to turn my body and leave when a very tall and upset Jacob stood in front of the door.

He pushed it open, making me step back hastily. Once outside, he just stared at me. He slipped his hands into his pockets and didn't say a word. Waiting for me to speak first.

"Can we talk?" I gave him a hopeful face.

"Talk." He stated simply.

I nodded. Of course he would be cold about what happened. How could I expect him not to be?

"Come on." I nodded towards the trail to the beach and he strode next to me silently. Waiting for me to talk again. Awkward silence. Wonderful.

"Well, I suppose I'll start off with an apology. I'm sorry, Jacob. Truly ,Sincerely, Everything within me, pleads for forgiveness."

He started to say something but I put my hand up.

"No interruptions yet."

He nodded and looked forward.

"At first. I didn't mean to use you like that. All I was thinking is I wanted to get revenge on Edward. I never thought, 'Oh, Jacob! He's gullible and will willingly have sex with me!'" He flinched a little. "I really didn't think like that. I was thinking that I wanted to forget. I wanted to be happy again. And when I think happiness I think of you. I think of how last spring, how close we were and how happy I was. They were great times and I didn't want anything to change."

I took a breath and stalled for a moment. Glancing at his expression. Judging by his stance how he was feeling.

"I really just wanted to hang out at first. I wanted Edward to come over and catch me happy. I wanted him to come right into the thing he should've been doing. It's his job as well to make me happy. And he hasn't exactly been fulfilling that part of his job." I bit the inside of my lip at the thought. "But the way we were. The position we were in. Then there was the way you look at me. Adoration. Respect. Love." He closed his eyes as the last word, but I continued. "I missed that look so much. I wanted it so badly that I took things too far. All I knew is I didn't want to just see the love. I wanted you to show me as well. So…I asked you to kiss me. And I was surprise when you obeyed." He opened his eyes and glanced at me warily. "Then I took things too far again. I wanted the thing from you that Edward could never give me. I needed it. I wanted to feel whole. And…I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have done that to your nor him. Even if he betrayed me like that. It was no excuse."

I took a deep breath as I finished my long speech. But I had to add something again.

"I am really sorry, Jake." I added. I needed him to believe me.

I heard him take in a breath. We had arrived at the beach by then.

"I'm in love with you Bella. Even after yesterday, I still am. I don't want to be, because I know it can never be fulfilled. At least not in the way I'd like. So yesterday, when you mirrored love that I thought was the same kind I wanted. I went along with it. I wanted to believe it was real. I wanted to believe that Edward wasn't in the picture and that you loved me. Only me. It was a lot to want. But it happened and you kept taking a step further and I kept going with you like a puppy. " He chuckled a bit. "I should've stopped us. I should've known that it wasn't right. You couldn't get over Edward that quickly. Any fool can see that you love him with everything you have. And just because he decided to make a big mistake doesn't change anything. You're stubborn like that, Bella." He glanced at me. "You just don't give up." He smiled a bit.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you too, Jacob. Just…not in the way you want. I'm sorry-" He pressed two fingers to my lips to silence me.

"Stop saying sorry, Bella." He spoke sternly.

I nodded and continued. "I want to thank you also, though. You just made me realize something as well. I'm glad to have you in my life, you know?"

He nodded and looked out at the ocean, avoiding my eyes.

"You're still upset, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah. I mean…In time I'll forgive you. And I'm happy you came to clear up the air. But it still doesn't' change that It happened. It's just going to take me awhile to get my head straight from what is fantasy and not real, to reality. Just give me time, okay?" He peered over at me with a pleading look.

I nodded. "I'll give you all the time you need, Jacob. I'm still going to be your best friend through it all. No matter what happens. I'm here." He smiled sadly and I smiled back. Oh how I wish I could just make him smile a heart filled smile. I missed those.

We turned around and headed back to his house in silence. Upon arriving at the front door I peered up at him. He was staring at me. I smiled a little.

He pulled me into a big bear hug. "Thanks, Bella." He spoke into my ear.

"For what?" I choked out. Holy hell could he give a hug.

"For just...being you, I suppose." My forehead creased in confusion. "Yeah…you tend to screw up. But you know how to make things right as well. Thank you for that." And with that he let me go and stepped back. He gave me that huge smile.

I grinned in return. "Give me a call, Jacob. I'll be waiting." And with that I stepped passed him and stepped into my truck. By the time I started the engine, he was gone.

I sighed and pulled out, sailing down the road.

It was afternoon by the time I pulled into the next driveway. My appearance was always known here. Even if I had the quietest car in the world.

I stepped out of the truck and hopped up the steps to the door and raised my hand to knock. But before I could the door flung open.

Edward stood there, a sad expression upon his face.

I saddened at the sight of it. I stepped back and he came out side with me, closing the door behind him.

I slipped my hands in my front pockets and rocked on my heels awkwardly. He was being silent. I wasn't getting used to the silence from everyone.

I sighed and peered into his eyes, their golden glow were looking down at me, but the glowing glint to them wasn't there.

I bit my lip and finally spoke up. I gave him a hopefully expression, my eyebrows raised slightly and my eyes pleaded as I spoke the words he's been waiting for.

"Ready to talk?"

**I kept writing after I finshed chapter ten. Then I finished this one. So..I figured I'd put it up. After I got the review about Edwards reaction I had to get closer to more of his explanation.**

**Just to clear somethign up--Edward could've said more in the room when he walked in on them, but first Bella cut in then before she could respond she noticed Jacob and had to make sure he was okay. Then he blew up. And yeah you know the rest.**

**In the next chapter I plan on putting more of his wrath about his walk in on them mroe clearly. And her wrath with be in it too. **

**It'll be one hell of a chapter. I'm wonderign how long it's going ot be and when I'm going to get it out...Hmm.**

**Dunno,yet.**

**SO in the meantime! **

**You should...Review.**

**And! If I don't get the next chapter out as soon as you want. Check out my other stories. Honestly, I like them ebtter than this story. But all of you like this story more apparently so I continue with this one more.**

**: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I climbed the stairs slowly in Edwards house. I was climbing the second set of stairs by now, Edward slowing down his pace behind me, when I noticed how quiet it was in the house.

"I told them to leave."

"Why?" I glanced back at him.

"I didn't want them in ear shot. This is something between you and me. Not something between you and the Cullen family. Plus it'd be uncomfortable for me to be listening to 6 peoples thoughts while I'm trying to listen to you seriously." He spoke casually, his voice showing nothing of what he felt at the moment.

I nodded and continued to climb the stairs. As I approached his door I started to shake a bit. Nerves. Damn, Nerves. I didn't know how this 'talk' was going to turn out. All I knew, is that we both needed to get everything out of our system. Who knew how long that was going to take.

I sighed and opened the door slowly, ignoring the questioning look Edward was giving me at the moment.

I walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I was playing with my fingers, twiding my thumbs, doing anything to try to keep my mind off the talk when I heard Edward cleared his throat. I sighed then slowly raised my head to meet Edwards eyes.

He was leaning against the opposite wall, one leg positioned up against the wall while his arms were crossed across his chest. His face showed nothing. Poker face. Ugh. This is going to be wonderful.

I took a deep breath, "Well?" I raised my eyebrows as I expected him to start talking.

He raised his head a bit. "Yes?" He met my fake cheeful voice.

"Are we going to talk?" I prompted. Did he want me to start or something..?

"Well, I figured you would go first." I frowned.

My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted my head a bit. "And why is that?"

He placed his hand on his chin while one finger lightly tapped his lips. Was he mocking me? "Well considering you were the last to make a mistake, well big mistake." I caught the harshness in his tone. "Then I figured we would start with you and gradually make it back to my mistake." Asshole.

He gave me an innocent expression. I glared. "Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest as well and then flickered my gaze to the floor.

I was about to speak when he interrupted me . "I would prefer if you looked at me when you talk, Bella." He spoke coldly.

Fine. I glanced up at him with cold eyes and I saw him flinch just the slightest bit before covering it up. I took another breath. "Sorry."

"You're going to have to do better than that, _love_." He sneered the slightest bit.

"I wasn't done." I snapped back.

He remained silent. "It was immature and wrong, I know. But I was hurt , Edward." I pointed to my chest as I spoke. "Not only the fact did you fucking sleep with another woman but the fact that you weren't going to even tell me about it just hurt like a bitch!"

"Now-"

"No. I'm speaking." I shot back before he could continue. He looked away from my glance, his glare boring into the wall. If looks could kill, the house would collapse by now. "Look at me while I'm speaking Edward." I smirked internally as I used his words against him.

He looked at me and I swallowed at his hateful expression.

I ignored it and continued. "You know. I keep wondering. If I didn't show up that day at the hotel you would've slept together again I presumed. You seemed awfully comfortable when I walked in. Oh and then you didn't even tell her that I was your fiancé. What was the name she used? Oh yes, I'm your pet, correct?" I raised my eyebrows and he opened his mouth to speak, I raised a finger up.

"Not done." He snapped his mouth shut angrily. "Then you tell me that you would've told me EVENTUALLY. Eventually, Edward? Really? I take that as a never. You probably wouldn't have even come back."

"I did come back didn't I!" His voice broke through.

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah. When you realized I was leaving with Jacob and would be with him. After you realized that I found out about you too. After you realized you were caught and couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

"Good thing I did come back, Right Bella?" His leg was on the floor now and he took a step towards me. "What if I didn't show up yesterday, Bella?" He pointed to himself, mimicking me in a way. "Would you have slept with him, Bella?!" He shouted, his voice boomed across the room. I was starting to hate every time he said my name in disgust like that.

"I wouldn't have slept with him." I spoke quietly.

"That's kind of hard to believe." He jaw clenched.

"Why?" I gave him a frantic look.

"He was positioned in you, Bella! Before you knew it you would've slept with him! It was all about timing! If I showed up one minute later, There goes your virtue!"

"Well, I wanted you to take my virtue, but I also wanted to take yours. I wanted it to be special! But nooo, can't have that. Instead your virtue was lost to fucking Tanya! That's disgusting, Edward, disgusting."

"At least I didn't lose it to a _dog_." He spat.

I frowned. "At least he's my best friend! Tanyas just some common _whore_."

"Best friend or not, you_ fucking_ betrayed me Bella!" He yelled. I flinched back at little. He never yelled.

"As did you , Edward!" I retorted.

He groaned loudly and ran a hand roughly through his hair and looked away. "I didn't have a choice."

"I don't believe that. Everyone has a choice."

"It was that or your death, Bella. You can't honestly expect me to watch you die, knowing that it is going to happen."

"You could've just changed me. "

"They would've taken you away. And if you didn't obey, You'd be killed. What other option did I have, Bella? Please tell me because I thought through every damn thing I could." His sarcastic tone filled the air as his voice raised in pitch.

"You could've at least told me."

"You would've been mad."

"Duh?" I couldn't help it. Of course I would be mad.

"But you know what? You had a choice, Bella." Back to me.

"I was hurt."

"That's no excuse!" His fists clenched.

"How is it not? I was lonely. I needed somebody. He loves me! He would treat me right! He definitely wouldn't cheat on me! And He would've found a different way to handle the situation. He would rather die then cheat."

"If he died in my situation, you'd still be dead. So how does dying for you help?" He sighed. "Justifying actions isn't doing anyone good. You're just digging yourself a bigger hole , Bella."

"Why is this all pinned on me, Edward! You cheated too! Actually, Wait, You actually slept with someone!" I faked a gasp. "I didn't even go that far."

"You would've."

"But I didn't."

"So that's supposed to make up for it? You still acted rash on your own stupid teenage feelings and didn't think about the consequences. I didn't even want to sleep with Tanya. I just laid there and let her do what she wanted. I got no enjoyment out of it whatsoever, besides I was thinking of you the entire time! I was doing it for you! Yeah, that sounds like bullshit, but you know what, It's true. Other than you who by the sounds of your moans I think you enjoyed Jacob quite fucking well Bella!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Oh I don't?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You don't. I was thinking of you too. The entire reason why I even invited him over, why I stripped off my clothes for him," He winced." Was because of you! If You didn't crush my heart like you did I wouldn't have felt the need to redeem myself by sleeping with another. Which yes. Was very very wrong. I used Jacob. And I already spoke with him and told him my apologies. He hasn't forgiven me yet, but he said he will. Now why are you so damn stubborn and can't believe me!"

"Because you fucking crushed my heart too, Bella. You know what else? You planned it. You planned to break my heart right in front of you. You planned that when I came home that I would go to your house. You planned for Alice to tell me to go to your house! And! You planned that when I walked through the door I would find two very naked people on a couch about to fuck. I haven't even seen that much of your skin before , Bella. And in an act of revenge, you show Jacob it all. What the hell?!"

"And I said I was sorry for that!" I threw up my hands.

"_Sorry doesn't do shit_!" He exclaimed.

I glared at him harshly. I didn't even know what to say anymore.

He glared back.

We did that for awhile before he groaned and started to pace around the room, his eyes roaming the ground frantically. I just followed him with my eyes, wondering what he was thinking.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I whispered softly. The tension in the room changed erratically.

His eyes flickered to me for a moment then back at the ground. "I'm wondering how the fuck we're going to get out of this stupid shit!" He growled and stamped his foot, causing a dent into the floor.

I glanced at the dent and frowned . I positioned my body against the head board and brought my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

He glanced at me again and stopped pacing. Instead he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of me. His gaze stared into mine. I could see his fingers flicker the a bit forward. As if he wanted to touch me. Part of me wish he would, the other part would slap his hand away.

"I'm sorry, you know." His eyes were glowing again with sincerity.

"I know." I said weakly. I could feel the tears coming by now.

"Ugh!" He closed his eyes and laid his back on the bed. "I want to forgive you, I really do."

"As do I." I whispered. A tear fell and I quickly whipped it away.

There was more silence as we just sat there.

"What are we going to do, Edward?" I spoke quietly after a moment.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know."

* * *

**To be honest, I was extremely nervous to post this. So many people expect a lot out of this chapter . becase of the fight and all that. and personally, I think I did well. I just hope it meets all your expectations..**

**Eeek.**

**Enjoy, Haha.**

**REVIEW! please. I want to see if I did okay. If I didn't...I suppose I could add some more in the next chapter? I'm not sure how though. But perhaps I could make it work. I'd have to think more into it though since It kind of calmed down by the end.**

**Okay ,Review, Review, Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I walked out of the bathroom and headed back to Edwards bedroom, slowly.

I almost didn't' want to go back. Was the fighting over? It sure seemed like it. But what if he had some more to say that he had forgotten earlier? I don't think I could handle any more insults and yelling. Especially from him. Even I have a limit.

I opened the door to his room cautiously and glanced at the bed. Edward laid there, his back up against the headboard, his head tilted back, looking up towards the ceiling while his eyes remained closed. His hands were folded loosely in his lap and his ankles crossed as his legs stretched out.

I wonder what he's thinking about? He seemed so…peaceful at the moment. I smiled slightly and walked quietly over to the bed. Though I knew being quiet was useless since he could hear a mouse if it walked across this floor.

I slipped onto the bed and crawled over to him, laying down beside him and leaning against him hesitantly. Could I even do this still? I missed his embrace.

Thankfully though, his arm slipped around my shoulders casually.

"Is the storm over?" I whispered gently as I stared at my feet at the end of the bed.

"I think so." His velvety voice spoke up. It was soothing and gentle. I snuggled closer to him and I could feel his arm squeezing my shoulders the slightest bit. I blushed faintly.

His thumb stroked my pink flushed cheek and chuckle quietly. "Oh how I missed that." He murmured faintly and I glanced up at him to see him staring down at me.

"Really?" I ask quietly.

He nodded. "I think you don't give me enough credit sometimes."

I laughed at that. "Oh, Edward. I give you plenty."

He smiled and leaned over to give me forehead a very gentle kiss. He still seemed far away, in a way. Hesitant still. Things hadn't completely healed. But we were making progress.

I moved my face so I could gentle kiss his palm then turned my head again to look up at him. "Would it be too much to ask if I can sleep here tonight?" I asked cautiously.

"You're always welcomed here, Bella. You know that." His musical voice filled the room.

I smiled and nodded before closing my eyes and snuggling into the crook of his arm.

Soon enough his lullaby filled the room. His musical voice creating the right pitches at the right time, almost as if the lullaby was really playing for me right now. Technically though, it was. I smiled and opened my eyes to look up at him.

He was looking down at me with a sparkle in his eye. Adoration. I smiled softly and my face soften and my body relaxed against his body. My breath became a little ragged.

"Edward." I breathed quietly.

"Yes, love?" He smiled in response to my expression, his thumb gently brushed against my red stricken cheeks.

I didn't want to ask ,for I didn't think I could bare If he denied me. So I would just let him push me away if he wanted to,

I leaned up on my elbow and brought my hands on either side of his face, holding his securely. His lips parted slightly as he watched he me stare in his face for a few moments before leaning in and gently touching my lips against his carefully.

Edward was unresponsive at first, his hands curled along my waist carefully as he started to move again. He kissed me back gently, his lips moving slowly against mine.

Too careful. I ran my fingers along his cheeks, down his neck , resting them there carefully as I moved my body to hover over his, before carefully latching one leg over his hip so that I was straddling him.

I felt him freeze underneath me.

"Bella." He breathed against my lips as his eyes flickered open. Mine were open as well by now as I stared back at him. "We can't."

"We have a lot of lost time to make up for, Edward." I whispered against his lips. My breath brushed against his face, sending small pieces of hair to the side move slightly. "Please."

I pressed my lips to his again, trying once more.

He flipped me over.

He moved our bodies so that he hovered over me, his body still in between my legs. His hands moved to my hips and were clutching them carefully.

Our lips became more fierce against each other as my lips parted lightly, my breath brushing against his cold marble lips. I slowly let my tongue slide against his bottom lip.

He pulled back and went to my neck before I could think, letting me breathe. By now, my breath had become irregular and my chest moved up and down in an unsteady pattern.

I felt his breath against my skin and shivered against the contrast of my body heat that was going above the charts by now, and his icy cold breath.

His right hand moved further south, resting on my outer fly, my back arched into his body, pressing myself closer to him.

"Edward." I breathed. "Pleased."

I felt his nose along my collarbone as his eyes flickered up to my face, his eyelashes lining his eyes beautifully.

"What do you want, love?" He teased.

"You." I barely got out.

"You already have me." He joked and pressed his lips to my collarbone gentle as his hands moved to my inner thigh slowly.

My eyes clenched shut as his slender fingers played around my clothed core. This was torture.

His head moved down while his other hand moved my shirt up slowly, uncovering my flat stomach. He kiss the surface softly, his tongue making little circles as he moved down.

I gasped as his hand met the buttons of my jeans, undoing them in a blink of an eye and unzipping them before I knew it.

My fists clenched at my side as I felt his hands grip the sides of my pants, sliding them down slowly, revealing my panties, only.

I glanced down and blushed tomato red and closed my eyes again.

I nose moved from my hip bone to my opposite hip bone slowly, his breath brushing against my slowly.

"You smell delicious, Bella.." He breathed as his fingers slipped in the waist band of my panties and slid them down slowly. I could feel his glanced on me by now.

He let out a gasp. "You look even better. You're beautiful." He whispered as his finger slid up my slit slowly. Teasingly.

I arched my back at the touch and let out a soft moan. "Ed-Edward." I barely could speak.

He pushed one finger into my heated core as his lips brushed my inner thigh.

I let out a louder moan.

He pushed it in and out a few times, slowly. I needed more.

My hands grasped his hair roughly. "More." I demanded.

He obliged. He added another finger and I jerked into his touch, as his fingers spread me wider. "Shit." I spit out as my back arched and I leaned forward.

He moved the fingers faster now. Bringing them in and out faster than almost humanly possible. Go figure.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly. "Ed-Edward. I'm almost there." I breathed and pulled on his hair again. I heard him grunt.

I could feel the tension in my stomach as my climax came nearer and nearer. I just need a little bit more…

His tongue flicked at my clit.

My eyes went wide as his cold tongue against the hottest part of my body clashed together and sent me more the edge, moaning his name loudly.

He kissed my core and crawled back up beside me, bringing the sheet over me as he went. He pressed his lips lightly to mine and smiled down at my sweaty stance.

I leaned into his lips and grasped his hair again. "I want you, Edward." I breathed against his lips.

He chuckled softly and my eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"I want you too, Bella." He leaned up and kissed my forehead gently. "But not tonight. " I've heard that one before.

I sighed, not pressing the issue further. I got quite a bit tonight and that was good enough for me. I leaned into the pillows and scooted myself down to get comfortable.

"Sleep now, my Bella." He whispered softly and started to hum my lullaby once more.

In a matter of seconds I was out like a light bulb.

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I frowned and groaned loudly as I rolled over and my hands patted the bed next to me.

Empty.

I opened my eyes and looked on the other side of me.

Empty.

Where the hell was Edward?

I sat up and brought my hands up to my face, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as my sight sharpened a bit.

Still not here. Maybe he's downstairs…

I pulled back the covers and realized I was still half naked.

I blushed slightly and went on a search for my panties, finding them soon enough and slipped them off.

Edward said that his family wouldn't be home until later on today so the house should still be empty.

I shrugged and jumped out of bed, running a hand through my haystack of a hair as I stepped down the stairs quietly.

I heard hushed voices and froze.

"What are you doing here?" Edward spoke quickly almost angrily.

"Aw, Not happy to see me, Edward? I find that hard to believe." A sugary voice spoke.

My eyebrows shot up. It can't be.

I rushed over to the banister , tiptoeing quietly the whole way there, though I'm sure Edward would hear me anyways.

I glanced over the banister as I crouched a little, not wanting to be seen.

I saw the back of a woman with reddish blonde hair, flowing swiftly down her back. Short red dress. High heeled shoes.

Her head turned a little as she threw back a small giggle. I had lost the conversation by now, too worked up on who it was.

Tanya.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. **

**I added some fluff. Some lemons. I hope you're pleased. I didn't want them to have sex yet, I thought it was too soon. So, We'll save that for later. :**

**Haha. You guys might hate me. Just when things get better, she comes back! Dun, Dun, Dun.**

**:D**

**Review, Review, Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Her slim fingertips ran along the collar of his shirt then clasped loosely behind his neck as her grin became smug. "You can't turn me away, Edward. You know that."

He frowned and I could see him hesitating for a moment. I clenched my eyes sight and told myself quickly that he wouldn't betray you again. He made a mistake, he admitted that. I have to believe in him.

I slowly opened my eyes again and glanced down in the foyer again.

He pushed her away, reaching behind his neck to unclasp her hands from behind his neck. "Yes, I can." He spoke slowly and clearly.

I could see the frustration written among her face clearly. She was pissed.

"No, You can't!" She shrieked and stomped her foot.

I resisted a giggle and covered my mouth with my hand.

I heard him chuckle silently. "And why not?"

"Because you're mine." She huffed.

I frowned and stood up, clearing my throat loudly, causing the two gorgeous vampires to look my way.

"I believe he's mine, Tanya." I spoke clearly, getting every nervous touch out of my voice.

Her head snapped in my direction and she growled, clenching her teeth.

Edwards face was till turned towards her but he now had a smirk placed on his face and I could see his shoulders shaking silently with laughter.

The next thing I knew Tanya was by my side, staring me down. "What did I say about messing with me, Kid?" She shot at me.

I just smiled and took a step towards her. "I wouldn't be messing with you if you weren't out for my fiancé." I could feel Edward beaming from below.

Now, I knew that I was standing up to a vampire. With one pinch she would shatter a bone in my body. But I felt safe with Edward standing just a few feet away. If he thought she would harm me, He would take action.

"He's not yours little girl. Haven't you heard? We've gone way far than you and him will ever go." I flinched at that one but quickly composed myself.

"That just makes you a whore Tanya. He loves me. And we will one day go that far. But It wont be out of blackmail, It will be out of love. Because that is what we have, Tanya, true love. You're just quick fuck that happened because he was looking out for me. Not wanting you." After I finished my speech, before letting her say another word I brushed by her slyly and as gracefully as I possible could for me being me, I walked down the stairs slowly, keeping my eyes on Edward the entire time.

I could feel Tanya's glare bore into my back as I stepped off the steps and waltzed over to Edward.

He watched me the entire time with only adoration and love in his eyes. I placed my hands behind his neck, twirling his thick bronze hair between my fingers as I looked up at him and slowly leaned in, pressing my lips gently on top of his.

He kissed my softly back before I pulled away too quickly and glanced up at Tanya. "He's mine Tanya." Edward continued to stare at me as I declared myself his.

"I think it's time you leave." Edward spoke quietly and she was gone with a growl.

I chuckled to myself and glanced back at Edward.

He stared down at me and a smile played on his lips slowly. "I love you."

He leaned in and brushed the tip of his nose against mine.

"As I, you." I spoke back and leaned my chin in to kiss him once again.

He gently brushed his lips against mine before lifting his lips to my hair. "I'm so sorry about that." He whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes as the sound of regret in his voice. I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes. "I forgive you." I spoke with strength hoping he saw the double meaning.

His eyes glanced between mine and he let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you." He mumbled softly and brought my into his arms once more.

After what seemed like forever he pulled back and glanced at the kitchen. "Breakfast for the human?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at me.

I grinned and pulled on his hand as I strode into the kitchen happily. I pulled away from his hand and went to the fridge as he sat down on a stool by the little island. "Hmmm." I tapped my finger against my lips as I glanced at the contents in the fridge. For a mess of vampires, they sure had a lot of unused food.

I pulled out the cream cheese and glanced around in the cupboards for a bagel. Finding one, I grabbed a knife and was about to slice the bagel in two when a cold hand was placed over mine. "Maybe I should do that." Edward spoke next to me with a nervous smile.

"I'm perfectly capable of cutting a bagel, Edward." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please, Bella. I don't feel like a trip to the emergency room today, especially when we have the house all to ourselves today. " He spoke as he sliced the bagel neatly in half and began to place the cream cheese on it.

I leaned on the island beside him and raised my eyebrows. "All to ourselves?"

He nodded.

I smirked and ran a finger up and down his forearm. "And what are we going to do, with the house all quiet and empty, and us all by ourselves…for once." I glanced up at him. He was clearly trying to make himself busy with the bagel.

"I thought I could show you a few more books, or we could listen to music and just relax."

I bit the inside of my lip as he pulled away and gave me a big fake smile. Jerk. I took a step towards him and ran my fingers along the collar of his shirt then leaned in and pressed my lips to his neck softly.

I felt him freeze underneath my touch. "What if I want to do more things like this?" I whispered into his neck, my hot breath clashing heavily with his ice cold skin.

He placed his palms on my shoulders and pushed me away gently.

"Ah, Bella."

I pointed my finger in his face. "No, no 'Ah, Bella' Shit. No, no, no." I placed my hands on my hips.

He chuckled and kissed my nose gently. "Patience is a virtue, Bella." He spoke in between his chuckles.

I frowned. "My virtue as no patience." I retorted then turned my body to grab one of the bagels and took a small bite of it, chewing all my frustrations out.

His arms slipped around my waist and I felt his chin on my shoulder. "Just wait, Bella love. It might happen sooner than you think."

"Don't tease me, Edward." I side glanced at him and he put on his crooked smile, making my heart melt.

I sighed. "Fine." Then went back to my bagel chewing.

"Thank you, Love." He placed his lips on my cheek then moved to sit on the stool next to me, observing me eat as usual.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I crashed onto the couch and Edward placed himself underneath my head so that I laid in his lap comfortably.

"Hello." I smiled up at him.

"Hello." He replied softly and took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lip and placing a soft kiss on the top of my hand.

"Such a gentlemen." I raised my eyes mockingly. He just chuckled.

I smiled and played with his fingers. Everything had pretty much gone back to normal for the most part. For now. Or maybe, We were just pretending things had gone back to normal, for our own sakes. I've done it once, I could do it again. But would Edward let me?

Who knows. I started to bite on my lips gently when his voice cut through my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I glanced up at his amber coated eyes as they were filled with wonder as he stared into mine.

"Stuff." I shrugged.

Of course he wouldn't have that. "More specific, please?" He pleaded.

"Just thinking how…normal and comfortable this is." I raised his fingers and placed a kiss on his ring finger.

He closed his eyes as the touch of my lips and sighed. "I don't know about you, but I'm glad."

"I am too. But I'm still wondering.." My thoughts wandered again.

"Wondering?" He prompted.

"If you know, we're just pretending everything's okay. "

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well. Everything's not okay of course. We both made mistakes. They aren't going to go away within a few days. But I think the worst is over. I mean, at least I have you back in my arms." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah…" I whispered and stared into his eyes.

He leaned his head down and kiss my lips softly.

I pulled away a little, a thought coming to me suddenly.

He gave a confused look before I started talking.

"So I want to know. What was Tanya thinking as she talking to me up on the steps. I mean, I literally thought she was going to kill me, but you didn't seem to even hesitate coming up. So I figured she wouldn't…but didn't she want to?" I raised my eyebrows.

He chuckled and pulled away to lean back on the couch again. "Oh she wanted to kill you." I flinched the tiniest bit. "But she knew that I would get to her before she had a chance to. Not to mention if she killed you, the Cullen family would go after her. So basically her actions wouldn't go unpunished no matter what." He flashed me a brilliant smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, Of course. I figured it was something like that." I smiled.

"I was quite impressed though. You finally admitted me as your fiancé, in front of Tanya no less." He mused as he tried to fought back a smile.

"Oh stop gloating and kiss me again." I shushed him up as I brought his face down**,** pressing my lips to his marble ones once again.

**SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS UPDATE!**

**Really..Really..Sorry.**

**I've been busy. So I'm sorry.**

**Plus my thoughts have been scattered like WOAH.**

**BUT Finally..I found the inspiration. Go me. :**

**Lol. Anyways. Here's some fluff. I'm pleased with it. I figured a break from the drama was needed. So here you go!**

**But don't worry...I'm bringing the drama back eventually...**

**I have a few things up my sleeve. :D**

**Sorry all of you who has hated the drama, haha.**

**I think it's exciting and suspenseful :D**

**But that's jsut me.**

**Anyways.**

**Review, Review, Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

I felt something cold run down my leg and shivered. I quickly jolted my leg up close to my body, snuggling closer into the plush couch and attempted to stay asleep.

A light chuckle made me want to wake up.

My eyes shot open to see the handsome god himself leaning over the side of the couch with his hand hanging a few inches above my leg.

"Cold, love?" He smirked.

I sat up a little and smirked back as I ran a hand quickly over the tangling in my hair. "Actually, yeah. But I know a way you can warm me up…" I ran a finger along his jaw line, then smoothly brushed them against his lips.

He closed his eyes, getting lost in my touch. "You're absurd, Bella."

"Fine." I took my hand away and threw the covers off me and stood up. His eyes immediately flew open the moment my skin left his and his eyes followed my body as it walked away.

"Where are you going?" I glanced behind me as I looked over a him, still leaning over the couch.

"I need a shower." I took a few more steps up, then turned back towards him. "Unless…you know…you'd like to join me." I grinned.

He frowned at me. "Go shower, Bella."

"Fine." I stomped up the remaining stairs.

After exiting the steamy shower, I stepped into Edwards room with nothing but a towel on. Half the clothes I wore yesterday were still strewn across the floor of his room.

His eyes immediately went to my body as I entered.

"Hello." I grinned.

"Hello." He said politely back, though a strain marked his tone.

I looked at the empty floor. "My clothes were in here."

"They're in the wash."

I glanced back up at him. "So what exactly would I be wearing for the remainder of the day?" I bent my knee a little and tilted my head to the side, curious at what his thoughts were.

He hopped off his bed in one smooth movement and went over to his dresser, quickly pulling out a shirt and sweatpants. He neatly laid them on the bed in front of me. "I figured you could wear my clothes."

I nodded and walked over to the clothes and blushed slightly. I glanced at him and he gave me a curious look.

I smiled and shrugged, then dropped my towel.

I heard him gasp.

I acted like I didn't hear him as I picked up the shirt and slowly unfolded it, then placed it over my head and let it fall around me like a dress.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring intently at me, his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white. I chuckled and he narrowed his eyes.

I moved my eyes back to the clothes and picked up the sweatpants, pulling them up to my waist. Then let go. They dropped back down. My forehead creased. "I don't' think that's going to happen anytime soon."

I kicked the sweatpants away, then sat on the corner of the bed. "I guess the shirt will do." I smiled at him.

He still had a frozen expression on.

"Edward?"

His eyes flickered with realization and focused on me. They narrowed almost immediately. "Bella…" He choked out. "You have no idea how tempting you are." He spoke quietly, but roughly.

"What tempts you more, my blood or my body?" I chuckled at the question I asked him many times.

"Right now? Your body." And then I was in his arms.

He brought his arms underneath my legs and around my shoulders and crashed us into the middle of the bed.

I squealed and looked up at him before he crashed his lips to mine.

Our lips moved eagerly together, full of want and desire. I slowly let my tongue traced his smooth top lip, continuing on to his bottom one before his lips parted and his icy cold tongue met mine with a spark.

I bent my legs up and his body fell into between them perfectly. His groin brushed gently against my naked core. I moaned into his mouth and my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

My breathing started to get ragged and his lips moved to my collarbone as my fingertips traced up and down his smooth muscular back quickly.

His cold breath was irregular too as It brushed against my skin. I shivered but was immediately warm against as his finger tips brushed against my hip. I moved them forward, towards them more and more. I needed him.

His lips left my collarbone. "Shit." I glanced down at him, confused.

Next thing I knew, we were sitting up in the middle of the bed. He quickly pulled the covers over my lap and I continued to look at him, completely confused.

"Edward! Belllla!" Alice's sing-song voice rang from downstairs.

I groaned loudly so that she would hear and fell into the mass of pillows on the bed, covering my face of utter disappointment.

I heard her appear in the doorway and take in the sight before her. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked, knowingly.

"Yes, Alice. You did. Thank you, By the way." Edward spoke, aggravated.

"So everything's all good?" I moved my head and looked at her as her eyes went frantically between the two of us. Then I glanced at Edward. He was looking at me and next thing I knew his hand was on my hip, rubbing soothing circles.

"Yeah. Everything's good." He smiled, answering to me for the most part.

She clapped her hands eagerly and jumped up and down. "Yay! This calls for celebration!" She squealed.

"Maybe another day, Alice. Bella needs to head home before Charlie gets suspicious.

I glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was a quarter past six. "Oh!" I sat up in bed, not realizing it was so late.

"Alice, can you get Bella's clothing?" She nodded and left.

"I don't want to leave." I moaned and looked over at Edward.

"Sorry, love. We'll have another sleepover like this soon." He whispered in my ear and kissed the tender skin below it.

"How about tonight?" I whispered. He chuckled though.

"I have to go hunting again. After all you put me through, I really need to."

I smiled. "Sorry I'm so…tempting."

"You should be."

I just chuckled.

After getting dressed and saying my hellos and goodbyes to his family ,I stepped into the Volvo and Edward drove me home.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I glanced at him.

"Yep."

"When?"

He chuckled at my eagerness and thought deeply. "How about we go for dinner or something later on tomorrow night."

"Nothing too expensive?"

"Never."

I grinned. "Okay."

"So that means Alice will be over at 4 to get you dressed." I frowned.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and pouted.

The car stopped and I looked out the window and saw we were already there.

"Goodnight, Love." I smiled and turned back to him, giving him a softly chaste kiss before stepped out of the car and walking into the house.

Charlie was passed out in front of the TV, a beer in hand. I chuckled and took it out of his hand gently, throwing it away. I shut off the Television and threw a blanket over him then walked up the steps to my bedroom.

I ran a brush through my hair and changed into some clean clothes. I laid on my bed for awhile thinking about the past few days and groaned internally. So much happened but I think they were finally get patched up. That was good.

I sat up for hours just thinking and day dreaming. Thinking of tomorrow. Thinking of the future. Thinking of everything. I was excited for the future for the most part.

Eventually I fell asleep late in the night.

I woke up to the pitter patter of rain on the rooftop. I listened closely in the house and heard nothing but rain. Charlie went to work already. I moved my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching.

I looked out the window and saw a note.

I walked over and slipped out the piece of paper from under the window and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I had a great time yesterday,_

_Can't wait to see you._

_How about we meet at the Northwest Grand Hotel in Port Angeles today?_

_Come early, At lets say 3 in the afternoon? I have something special planned for us._

_Don't be late, love._

_I love you._

_Your beloved,_

_Edward._

I smiled at the note, though I was a bit confused. The note was printed up on a computer, not in his normal script. Weren't we supposed to be going to dinner later? And why so early? Usually he picked me up. But now we were meeting up?

Maybe it was something really special.

I smiled at the thought.

I couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**Heh. Don't kill me for the long wait that you had for this chapter.**

**I'm so sorry! I have school and stuff and It just kept me preoccupied.**

**My apologies, again.**

**But I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm starting to wrap up the story, I think.**

**So review and tell me what you think.**

**I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to continue faster. Well, at least faster than the time between the last chapter and this one.**

**Hah. Review!**


End file.
